We Carry On
by Aude Faol
Summary: Solitaire dans l'âme, elle cherche à survivre dans le monde qui à été prit d'assaut par les "ombres". La solitude, c'est son truc, mais comme tout change dans ce nouveau monde, ça aussi ça va changer ! Entre S3 et S4. RÉÉCRITURE & SUITE...
1. Ch1 : Come with me now

**CHAPITRE 1 – COME WITH ME NOW !**

Je m'étais longtemps demandée, aux vues de l'actualité mondial, quand le monde allait finir pas sombrer. J'avais, dans certains moments de délire total, imaginer plusieurs options. Le complot du nouvel ordre mondial, une 3em guerre mondial entre la Russie et les États Unis ou encore un apocalypse complètement naturel, parce que la Terre en aurait marre et qu'on finirait tous par crever à cause de catastrophes foutrement naturelles.

Je ne sais pas. J'avais des théories complètement folles et parfois il m'arrivait d'y croire. A tel point que dans ma vie, après la mort de ceux qui m'était chers, j'avais fini par porter une attention fort particulière à la spiritualité et au fait d'apprendre plein de chose qui ne me servait à rien dans la vie quotidienne et surtout, j'avais appris à me défendre un peu plus que nécessaire, prenant des cours de sport de combat, et un abonnement au club de tir. J'avais aussi eu la merveilleuse idée d'apprendre à réellement survivre par mes propres moyens au cas où, non pas comme nous l'avions fait à maintes reprises par le passé en partant camper quelques week-end par an par ci par là, mais bien passant des week-ends entiers ou mes semaines de vacances seule avec moi-même, mon petit matériel de survie et la nature.

On me prenait sans arrêt pour une folle du style New-age, mais je m'en foutais complètement de ce qu'on pouvait penser de moi. Quand j'avais des angoisses tordues, je me rappelais tout ça et je finissais par rire en me disant qu'au moins, moi, peut-être que je m'en sortirais, contrairement à tout ces abrutis de moutons de la société moderne avec tout l'attirail technologique qui leur lavait le cerveau !

Pourtant, j'étais quelqu'un de relativement normal, si on laissait de coté tout les délires de survivalistes que mon débile de grand frère avait introduit dans mon esprit au fil des années, après le décès de nos parents. Paix à son âme.

J'avais eu une famille plus ou moins normal, une vie plus ou moins normal. Un père militaire reconvertit en mécano après une blessure en Afghanistan, une mère secrétaire, un rottweiller du nom de Slayer et une guitare. C'était pas la fête tout les jours évidemment, mais j'avais pas trop à me plaindre.

Une vie normal comme la majeure partie de la population mondial... c'est ce que j'avais eu et ce que je rêvais de retrouver !

Après la perte de Brody, la spiritualité m'avait appris pas mal de chose sur moi-même, sur les autres, sur comment gérer le stress, comment rester positive en toute occasion. Quand on se retrouve vraiment seule du jour au lendemain, sans famille, sans personne sur qui compter, on a pas trop le choix de trouver des solutions pour s'auto-gèrer.

J'avais toujours été assez solitaire, préférant jouer de la musique et passer mon temps à bouquiner dans le confort d'une bibliothèque plutôt que sortir boire des bières comme la majeure partie des gens de mon age. Contrairement à mon frère qui lui faisait souvent les quatre cent coup.

Je faisais ma petite vie tranquille de mon coté, sans être harcelée par des amis envahissants qui m'auraient prit pour leur psy avec leur histoires d'amour dramatique. Des amis, j'en avait pas tant que ça, je pouvais les compter sur les doigts de la main, et encore, y avait trop de doigts. Et les amours, n'en parlons même pas !

Pas que je crachais sur la gente masculine, loin de là, vraiment très loin de là, mais disons que mon agenda ne me le permettais pas, et encore si il me l'avait permis, c'était le genre masculin qui, lui, était loin de moi. Pas que j'étais moche ou repoussante physiquement, mais légèrement trop bizarre au goût de mes congénères du sexe opposé.

J'avais eu des histoires sentimentalement tordues moi aussi, et puis un jour, je m'étais rendue à l'évidence, les mecs et moi, on était pas fait pour s'entendre autrement que comme de «bons copains».

Une fois que les sentiments s'en mêlaient, j'avais comme qui dirait, le don de tout foirer. La peur de perdre, peut-être... aucune idée d'où ça provenait j'aurais été un cas assez interessant pour un psy !

Je passais mes journées entre les rayonnages de bouquins de la bibliothèque où je bossais pour gagner ma vie comme une parfaite petite citoyenne, mes activités de préparation à la fin du monde, ma musique et mon bureau dans mon petit appartement, passant des heures sur mon ordinateur à squatter les forums, les blogs et sites bizarroïdes, et où je trouvais des gens tout aussi bizarroïdes que moi avec qui échanger. Ça me convenait comme ça.

Une vie social ? Pourquoi faire ?

Alors quand le monde avait fini par péter, d'une manière que je n'avais pas encore imaginer, je pensais être prête pour ça. Je n'avais plus de famille, pas réellement d'amis, rien à quoi m'accrocher à part à moi-même.

Mais en réalité, on n'est jamais prêt pour ça ! Et clairement, ça me faisait beaucoup moins marrer du coup.

Le monde était devenu pourri, pourri par les cadavres, des cadavres qui marchaient, bordel de dieu !

Si j'avais imaginer tout un tas de théories, jamais, dans mon esprit plus ou moins rationnel, ne s'était dessiner l'image des zombies arpentant les rues pour bouffer toute la chair bien vivante qui se serait trouver sur leur route. Rha ça non, c'était de l'ordre de l'imaginaire tout ça. Bon pour une série télé ou un film hollywoodien. Mais pas dans la vrai vie. Pourtant, il avait fallu que je m'y fasse à cette idée et à cette vie surtout.

Les monstres existaient réellement et ils avaient été humains avant de devenir ces trucs dégoûtants, puants et sanguinaires. Malgré tout, j'étais une survivante de ce chaos apocalyptique et je tentais de le rester par tout les moyens. Même des moyens auquel je ne m'étais vraiment pas préparer. Des moyens qui avaient impliquer de tuer, non pas seulement des cadavres marchants, mais aussi des gens, bien vivants eux.

Toute cette merde mondial avait déclencher dans l'organisme humain un instinct de survie, et chez certains ça s'étaient muer en quelque chose de beaucoup plus tordu.

Alors il avait fallu que je me défende, il avait fallu que je devienne un sorte de femme sauvage sans foi ni loi, et surtout sans pitié. Je n'aimais pas ça. Mais quand à un moment vous vous trouvez en face de deux gars n'ayant pas vu une paire de seins depuis des lustres et n'espérant que tremper leur saloperie de biscuits avec ou sans consentement, aucun dilemme ne se pose. Quand ça devient du chacun pour soi, il ne faut que penser à sauver ses miches, et c'est peu de le dire, et ce par tout les moyens, quitte à tuer ! Même si on aurait préférer l'éviter.

Et à ce moment là, c'était un point de non retour.

Monde de merde ! Quand on est prêt à tout pour vivre, même aux pires atrocités, il faut un certain self-control pour ne pas devenir dingue, ne pas devenir un monstre soi-même. C'était un combat entre ma conscience et moi, et j'avais gagner. Mon Gimini Cricket avait fini par la fermer en me donnant raison. C'était eux ou moi, et le choix avait été tout fait dés le début. Bien entendu, mes « principes » étaient complètement à l'opposer de tout cela, mais je me demandais alors ce qu'aurait fait Bouddha, Gandhi ou Paulo Coelho devant une horde de zombies assoiffer de chair humaine ou des types près à les violer.

Mon sac à dos et mon arc posés à mes genoux, je tentais de décrasser mes mains pleines d'hémoglobine au bord d'une petite rivière où l'eau s'écoulait, sans être dérangée par le monde qui était devenu un vrai champ de bataille.

Je venais de mettre à terre deux ombres – comme je les appelais - qui s'étaient trouver sur mon chemin. Je détestais ça, leur flanquer mon couteau dans le crâne pour ensuite être complètement éclaboussée par le liquide dégelasse, poisseux et puant qui s'en écoulait.

Mon pantalon militaire et mon sweat-shirt était tacher de partout et tout en tentant de me nettoyer, je me demandais comment j'allais m'y prendre pour faire partir ces horribles tâches. En sachant pertinemment bien qu'elles ne partiraient pas, comme toutes les autres d'ailleurs.

Il allait faire nuit dans quelques heures et il fallait impérativement que je me trouve un abri sur pour me poser un peu, le temps de reprendre des forces. Mais c'était peine perdue, je savais pertinemment bien que où que j'aille, je ne serais plus jamais en sécurité ou à l'abri.

Tout s'était passé tellement vite. Trop vite à vrai dire... et j'avais eu rarement l'opportunité de me poser depuis que tout avait commencer. J'avais perdu de vue depuis longtemps l'idée qu'il y ai un petit coin de paradis sur cette Terre qui aurait été épargnée par la pourriture.

Quand je me redressais, j'enfilais mon sac à dos et pris mon arc. Mon visage lever vers le ciel, profitant des quelques secondes de calme qui m'étaient offertes. Je laissais le soleil me caresser la peau tout en remerciant l'Univers d'être toujours vivante. Ça faisait un bien fou et dans un certain sens, cela était plutôt rassurant.

J'étais en vie, je ne mourrais pas de faim grâce à la nature et j'étais relativement en forme pour quelqu'un qui tentait de vivre dans un putain de chaos total.

Passer en mode survie dans un monde où le danger peut vous tomber dessus à n'importe quel instant, ça à le mérite de vous sculpter le corps. Les kilos que je peinais à perdre au temps où il faisait encore bon vivre sur cette planète avaient été éradiquer par des mois de fuite, de combat et de mal nutrition.

Malgré tout, je restais positive, et même si ça faisait un bail que je n'avais pas pratiquer la méditation, j'avais appris à gérer mes émotions et c'était d'une grande utilité dans le nouveau monde.

Je me remettais en route. Rester sur place était légèrement dangereux par les temps qui courraient, et je n'avais pas vraiment envie de tacher à nouveau mes vêtements. En faite, je m'en foutais de mes fringues pour dire vrai, c'était surtout que je n'avais pas vraiment l'envie irrésistible d'à nouveau me trouver avec des ombres au cul et de devoir recommencer à me battre avec ces affreuses choses.

Cette belle utopie ! Bien sur que j'allais tomber sur d'autres ombres ! Elles avaient apparemment prit le contrôle du monde, ces saletés ! Penser que j'allais enfin être un peu tranquille était juste un pur fantasme.

Je marchais dans le bois depuis une bonne heure et demi, le soleil commençait à décliné sérieusement, et je n'avais aucun « abri » en vu. C'était vraiment un coin pourri où personne n'avait eu la merveilleuse idée de venir construire une jolie maison.

Je me tâtais à camper dans un arbre quand j'entendis des pas glisser et des grognements non loin de moi. Il étaient peut-être à trente mètres, peut-être moins, je ne savais pas. La luminosité avait chuter en même temps que le soleil et ça ne permettait pas de voir à plus de quelques mètres.

Voulant les éviter de manière discrète, je fis demi tour. Le bois étaient dense. La nature reprenait ses droits, et franchement on ne pouvais pas l'en blâmer. Du coup, je ne fis pas attention et je me pris les pieds dans une branche qu'y avait échapper à mon regard vigilant. Mon petit cri de surprise et le bruit sourd de ma chute ne firent qu'alerté les ombres de ma présence et bien entendu ils fonçaient déjà dans ma direction. J'avais laissé tomber mon arc dans ma chute.

« **Bordel de merde** » lançais-je alors qu'une ombre était déjà là à quelques mètres de moi.

J'eus juste le temps de prendre mon couteau, accrocher au brassard à mon avant bras et de le planter dans la tempe de l'ombre alors que celui-ci était déjà sur moi. Il tomba raide et je dus le pousser de toutes mes forces afin de le faire glisser sur le sol et me dégager de son emprise.

« **Putain, j'ai échapper belle**! » me dis-je à moi-même en récupérant le petit poignard.

N'attendant pas une seconde de plus pour me lever et ramasser mon arc, je commençais à courir, le plus vite possible, évitant les arbres, les branches au sol, et tout ce qui pourrait ralentir ma course. Je distançais les ombres, qui elles ne faisaient que se traîner. Même si pour des morts, parfois il ne suffisait qu'un quart de seconde pour qu'ils vous tombent dessus.

Je courrais le plus rapidement possible en priant pour que rien ne se mette en travers de ma route.

C'est justement sur le bord d'une route en béton que j'atterris après avoir, de justesse prit mon élan pour éviter un fossé que je n'avais vu qu'à la dernière seconde. Mais comme un lapin, je fus prise dans les phares d'un véhicule...

« **Oh putain** » J'eus à peine le temps de me jeter sur le bas coté, à l'opposer de là où je venais.

La moto freina d'un coup sec et le pick-up qui la suivait en fit de même. Dans un fracas de taule et des crissements de pneus, la moto glissa sur le sol, envoyant valser son conducteur à plusieurs mètres, tandis que le pick-up se stoppa net à quelques centimètres de moi.

Durant une seconde je cru mon heure arrivée mais quand je réalisais que j'étais toujours en un seul morceau, ni une ni deux, je pris mon arc et tentais de m'enfuir par les bois.

« **Stop** » s'écria soudain une voix rauque.

Dans un mouvement rapide, je bandais mon arc et me retournais vers la voix qui m'avait stopper.

Les phares du pick-up éclairaient la route, ainsi je pu, sans mal, distinguer l'homme qui me tenait en joue avec une arbalète beaucoup plus moderne que mon arc.

La porte du pick-up s'ouvrit, je vis du coin de l'œil qu'un gun était lui aussi pointé dans ma direction, dans l'espace libre qu'offrait la porte ouverte du véhicule, ne me donnant pas le loisir d'apercevoir la personne qui me tenait en joug, mais je ne lâchais pas prise pour autant.

« **Laissez moi partir, les ombres approchent** » lançais-je à l'intention de l'homme à l'arbalète.

« **Et puis quoi encore, t'failli nous tuer p'tain** » cracha celui-ci d'une voix coléreuse et accusatrice « **Qu'est-ce t'fou au milieu d'la route d'ailleurs ?** »

« **J'étais poursuivie par des cadavres, j'savais pas que j'allais atterrir sur cette route et encore moins que j'allais tomber sur un putain de chauffard !** » crachais-je sur le même ton, histoire de ne pas être en reste face à cet enflure qui avait failli me renverser.

Ça aurait été un comble, dans ce monde, de mourir aussi bêtement après avoir survécu à des morts vivants et des saloperie de violeurs.

« **Et vous alors ? C'est rare de croiser du monde dans le coin !** »

J'aurais bien continuer à faire la discussion avec l'homme, mais des bruissements de branches et des grognements se rapprochèrent de plus en plus et bientôt les ombres nous fonceraient dessus.

Je n'eus pas eu plus le temps d'y penser que déjà un cadavre ambulant, suivit de deux autres sortirent du bois, se prirent une grosse gamelle dans le talus mais se relevèrent aussi tôt pour foncer sur nous.

Ni une ni deux, je décochais ma flèche, qui atterrit pile entre le deux yeux du premier monstre en décomposition. J'entendis l'arbalète se relâcher et ensuite le bruit, que je connaissais bien, de la flèche s'enfonçant dans le crâne du deuxième. Aussi vite que j'en était capable, je bandais à nouveau mon arc et tirait sur le 3em, j'entendis un deuxième tire au moment où j'avais lancer la mienne, ma flèche et celle de l'homme se plantèrent toute deux dans le crâne du troisième zombie qui s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit horriblement dégouttant.

D'un mouvement similaire, nous braquâmes nos armes en même temps l'un sur l'autre. La situation aurait été plutôt amusante dans d'autres circonstances. Quoi que dans d'autres circonstances, cette situation ne serait certainement jamais arrivée.

« **T'es seule ?** » demanda l'homme à l'arbalète.

Je remarquais que la deuxième personne, cachée derrière la porte du pick-up n'avait piper mot jusqu'à présent. J'avais un peu compris les règles du jeu depuis le temps. La plupart des groupes avait un chef, et celui-ci était généralement le plus dominant du groupe. Sans nul doute que le gars que j'avais en face de moi devait certainement être le donneur d'ordre. Sans quoi, j'aurais déjà succomber à un tire de balle droit dans la tête et que mon corps gisant sans vie pourrirait déjà sur le bas coté de la route.

 **« Oui, et ce n'est décidément pas confortable, vu que vous êtes deux !** » répondis-je.

 **« Ton prénom ?** » demanda t il alors, sans même relever ma réflexion.

 **« Et après quoi encore ? Mon numéro de téléphone** ? » lançais-je ironiquement.

« **Répond à ma question !** » s'impatienta le gars qui me visait toujours de son arme.

Je remarquais que ses phrases étaient à chaque fois courtes et sans fioritures. C'était un homme qui allait droit au but, pas de bavardage pour ne rien dire. Mais je me demandais bien à quoi ça pouvait lui servir de connaître mon prénom. A moins qu'il étaient de ces tueurs qui aimaient avoir des renseignements sur ses proies.

« **Baylee, mais mes amis m'appellent Bee** » répondis-je su un ton ironiquement amical sans pour autant relâcher ma garde.

Je commençais doucement à avoir des crampes dans le biceps à force de bander mon arc, prête à tirer à tout moment. Évidemment, mon adversaire n'ayant pas ce problème avec son arbalète high-tech. Il du se douter que mon bras faiblirait à un moment ou à un autre. Je supposais donc que l'interrogatoire était dans ce but précis.

« _Enfoiré_ » pensais-je.

« **Baylee ? Comme Baylee – Bee – Anderson ?** » demanda t il alors, sur un ton mi surprit mi sceptique, ce qui me mit sur mon cul lorsque j'entendais mon nom de famille pour la première fois depuis... Putain, depuis combien de temps au juste ?

« **Comment tu connais mon nom ?** » demandais-je inquiète.

Après un bref moment d'hésitation, l'homme relâcha sa prise sur son arbalète et toujours dans un mouvement hésitant baisa doucement son arme. Il grommela quelques noms d'oiseaux dans sa barbe naissante et j'entendis alors un mouvement sur mon coté gauche.

Je remarquais, dans un éclair de lucidité que j'avais moi-même relâcher ma prise sur la corde de mon arc. Ni une ni deux, je forçais sur le muscle de mon bars qui commençait vraiment à me faire souffrir pour diriger ma flèche vers la personne qui doucement sortait de sa cachette, dévoilant des cheveux noir de jais, des yeux bridés d'asiatique et un visage plutôt amical.

Son flingue toujours diriger vers moi, mais légèrement baisser en direction de mes jambes. Si le coup partait, ça allait directement dans ma cuisse.

« **Hey, reste où t'es toi ! Et évite de me plomber avec ton joujou !** » lançais-je nerveusement en désignant le flingue d'un coup de tête.

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qui se déroulait. Le gars à l'arbalète pivota sur ses jambes, me tournant maintenant le dos, de son bras libre il se frotta le visage, comme quelqu'un qui vient juste de se réveiller après une nuit agitée.

« **Ho, il se passe quoi là ?** » demandais-je toujours aussi nerveusement. « **D'où tu connais mon nom, putain ?** » m'énervais-je légèrement.

Le ton de ma voix fit pivoter à nouveau l'homme dans ma direction. Je ne pouvais pas trop distinguer les traits de son visage, cacher derrière de longues mèches de cheveux gras et ça me rendait réellement nerveuse. Je détestait ce genre de situation, où la personne en face de moi ne répondait pas à ma question et qu'en plus il avait l'air de savoir quelque chose que j'ignorais.

« **C'bon Glenn, rengaine ton arme, j'la connais !** » lança le gars à l'arbalète à l'intention du petit asiatique, comme si ma question était passée à la trappe, comme si je n'existais pas.

 _« Comment ça, il me connaissait ? Bordel de dieu mais c'était qui ce type ? »_

C'était comme si il s'attendait que je débande mon arc, ou je ne sais quoi. Mais il était hors de question de relâcher maintenant. Je ne comprenais absolument pas, et puis comme il ne répondait pas à ma question, ça m'angoissait encore plus.

J'attendais silencieusement, mon esprit plein de questions malgré tout. Qui était-il ? D'où il me connaissait ?

J'étais le genre de fille qu'on ne connaissait pas ! Les rares personnes qui me connaissaient réellement étaient mortes depuis un bail, soit fauchée par la vie avant que tout cela ne commence, soit elles étaient mortes après, peut-être même devenues elles-même des ombres. Comment pouvait-il me connaître ? En tout cas, moi je ne le connaissais pas !

« **Bon, ta tuer combien de rôdeurs ?** » me demanda t il soudainement, me sortant de mes questionnements.

« **Quoi ? Combien de quoi ?** » répondis-je hébété.

« **Des rôdeurs, gamine, ces saloperies de cadavres !** » s'impatienta t il.

« **Je sais pas. Beaucoup. Trop pour que j'les compte. Mais p'tain, qu'est-c...** »

« **Ta tuer combien de gens?** » m'interrompit il, me laissant dans le vent avec ma réplique cinglante.

 **« Merde, mec, ça t'regarde p... »**

« **Répond putain !** » me coupa t'il de nouveau, me laissant scotchée.

Nan mais sérieusement, pour qui il me prenait lui ? En plus d'être un putain d'enfoiré, ça devait être un sacré misogyne pour me parler comme ça ! Sale enflure !

« **Deux** » dis-je simplement, en plissant les yeux, lui offrant un regard sur et déterminer, comme si, qu'il me connaisse ou pas, je voulais lui montrer que je n'aurais aucun scrupule à l'embrocher d'une flèche entre les deux yeux. Ce qui était le cas.

« **Pourquoi ?** » me demanda t il alors.

 _Bon sang, et en plus il était curieux._

« **Parce que ces deux enfoirés voulaient se taper du plaisir sans me demander mon avis, connard !** » crachais-je.

C'est après avoir cracher ma réponse que je ne compris pas vraiment ce qui se passa... encore ! Décidément, j'étais un peu trop larguée à mon goût depuis les dix dernières minutes.

Le type, après avoir lancer un hochement de tête à son coéquipier, se détourna de moi, comme si il en avait strictement rien à carrer que mon arc était vivement braquer en direction de sa tête. Il rangea son arbalète sur son épaule, la sangle traversant son torse bomber et marcha en direction de la bécane quelques pas plus loin.

L'asiatique avait l'air d'être tout aussi déconcerté que moi, et tandis que l'homme ramassa sa moto, le petit asiatique rengaina son flingue dans son holster, remonta en voiture, fit marche arrière afin de se remettre sur la route.

La moto démarra d'un coup de crique et se dirigea vers moi. Il fit demi tour juste devant le pick-up qui attendait sagement et s'arrêta devant moi. Mon arc toujours bander et mon bras endolorit à souhait, j'hésitais carrément à lâcher-prise, mais ne sachant pas ce qui m'attendait, je ne pu m'y résoudre.

« **T'attend la chute des feuille ou quoi ?** » lança le type, à présent impatient.

Hébétée, je ne savais que faire. Il voulait vraiment que je monte sur sa bécane le con ? Sérieusement ? C'était quoi son délire ?

Des grognements et des glissement de pieds sordides se firent entendre d'assez près, et ne comprenant pas réellement moi-même ce que je faisais, je rengainais mon arc, le passait en travers de ma poitrine et grimpais ardemment derrière le gars sans réellement réfléchir.

Il démarra en trombe, faisant glisser le pneu arrière sur le bitume, le pick-up à nos trousses.


	2. Ch2 : Anthems Of The Angels

**CHAPITRE 2 –** Anthems Of The Angels

Bon sang ce que j'avais froid ! La moto filait à toute allure sur la route. Je ne savais ni qui était le conducteur, néanmoins très agile, évitant tout les obstacles, ni où nous allions, ni même ce que je foutais là.

Il avait fallu un bon moment, où seul les bruits des moteurs brisaient le silence de la nuit, pour que je reprenne mes esprits. Bordel, je ne savais toujours pas qui étaient ces mecs !

Bien que le petit asiatique me paraissait plutôt sympathique avec sa bouille toute ronde, le type qui était entre mes cuisses, lui, ne m'inspirait pas tant confiance que ça.

 _Et en plus, il est entre mes cuisses ! Rha quelle ironie !_ Ne puis-je m'empêcher de penser.

« **Arrête cette moto !** » avais-je presque crier, me prenant tout le vent en pleine face, me coupant presque la respiration au passage.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, quelques secondes qui m'avait fait l'impression de plusieurs minutes où j'avais cru, qu'encore une fois le sale type allait totalement m'ignorer.

J'allais commencer à m'énerver quand je sentis doucement la vitesse s'atténuer. Du bras droit, le gars fit signe au pick-up de se ranger sur le coté de la route, et il en fit de même. A peine la moto à l'arrêt, je sautais sur mes pieds en toute hâte.

« **Bordel, bordel, bordel** » m'esclaffais-je en avançant de quelques pas, mes deux mains sur ma tête, comme si j'étais soudainement l'otage d'un kidnapping avec un flingue sur la tempe.

Je me tournais vers le gars qui me toisait de haut en bas, de ses yeux mi-clo, derrière ses mèches rebelles qui lui cachaient la moitié du visage. Glenn – l'asiatique – sortit du pick-up à cet instant. La nuit était tombée et seule la lune qui montait dans le ciel éclairait la route de campagne sur laquelle nous nous étions arrêter.

« **Y a un problème ?** » demanda Glenn comme si tout était normal et qu'il ne comprenait pas la raison de cet arrêt soudain.

« **Y a un problème ?** » répétais-je abasourdie. « **Mais tu ris j'espère ! Maintenant je veux, NON, j'exige des réponses. Putain vous êtes qui les mecs ? Batman et Robin ?** » continuais-je dans un élan de colère mélangée à de l'incompréhension.

Glenn se dirigea vers la moto en pouffant de rire.

« _Je trouve pas ça drôle, moi !_ » me disais-je alors qu'il continuait à avancer.

Arriver à hauteur de la moto il se stoppa net de rire et reprit une moue plus sérieuse. Là, c'était moi qui eu envie de pouffer de rire. Le biker toujours sur sa bécane et le petit chinois à coté – _enfin, chinois, il aurait pu être coréen que j'aurais pas fais la différence_.

Un joli tableau, une équipe de choc !

 _Comment avaient-ils fait pour se retrouver ensemble, ces deux là ?_ Me demandais-je.

« **Comme tu le sais, moi c'est Glenn** » commença l'asiatique « **Et lui, c'est Daryl** » continua t il en tapotant amicalement l'épaule du biker. « **On fais partie d'un groupe, et on cherche des gens. Des gens à secourir, comme toi ! Des gens à ramener chez nous, dans un endroit sur !** » terminait-il sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

Alors comme ça, Batman et Robin n'étaient pas seuls. Ils avaient un groupe et ... un endroit sur ? Ça existait vraiment ça ? Un endroit sur, ça équivalait à découvrir une licorne par les temps qui courraient.

Mais c'est là qu'un détail me frappa. Tandis que Glenn continuait à parler, je ne l'écoutait plus, partant dans un souvenir plutôt lointain

 **oOo**

 _9 ans plus tôt..._

 _« **Allez merde Bee, bouge toi. Dépose ce putain d'bouquin et sort d'cet'chambre !** »_

 _Brody comme tout les vendredi soir tentait de me faire sortir pour aller je-ne-sais-où picoler et faire la fête comme il disait si bien. Je n'avais même pas l'âge requit pour entrer dans un pub à cet époque, mais apparemment c'était un détail qui échappait complètement à mon frère de cinq ans mon aîné._

 _« **J'ai 17 ans Brody, ça signifie que j'ai pas l'âge pour ça !** » lançais-je de derrière ma porte espérant le faire dégager rapidement._

 _Depuis la disparition de nos parents dans un accident de moto qui avait causer plusieurs décès quatre ans plus tôt, c'était mon frère qui s'occupait de moi._

 _Nous vivions toujours dans la même maison, qui appartenait à nos parents de leur vivant et je continuais d'aller à l'école comme tout adolescente normale, mais depuis quelques temps, Brody s'était fait de nouveaux potes et il sortait de plus en plus, allant jusqu'à négliger son travail au sein de l'affaire familiale, le garage que mon père avait réussit à faire fructifier à force de travail et de mains pleines de cambouis après l'arrêt subit de sa carrière dans l'armé._

 _Me laissant livrée à moi-même la majeure partie du temps, Brody courait les bars, et les filles. Heureusement j'étais très débrouillarde, et déjà très solitaire et cela ne me posait pas particulièrement de problème de rester seule, mais je-ne-sais pour quelle raison absurde, Brody insistait de plus en plus pour m'emmener avec lui dans ses beuveries du week-end._

 _D'après lui, j'étais trop studieuse, trop ceci, trop cela, et il fallait que je m'amuse un peu, moi aussi._

 _« **On s'en fou frangine ! Aller quoi, accompagne moi, je te présenterais à mes potes ! Je suis certain que le petit frère de Merle te plaira beaucoup.** » insista t il encore en riant cette fois, tandis que je levait les yeux au ciel et pivotais la tête de droite à gauche en me disant que j'avais du écoper du plus abruti des grand frères !_

 _Il avait fini par laisser tomber après plusieurs minutes d'insistance et j'avais fini par gagner, comme toujours._

 _Brody n'avait pas beaucoup de volonté quand il s'agissait de faire un bras de fer avec moi. J'avais donc passer ma soirée à lire, comme je le faisais très souvent, puis je m'étais endormie le nez dans mon livre, sur la banquette sous la fenêtre._

 _Un bruit étrange me réveilla en plein milieu de la nuit. Un meuble qu'on avait cogner, un juron. Mais ce n'était pas la voix de Brody._

 _« Oh merde ! » Songeais-je._

 _Je me levais doucement en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. J'ouvris la porte, allais dans la chambre de Brody récupérer la batte de base-ball qui trônait sur un mur et descendait les escaliers d'un pas sur mais discret. Brody m'avait apprit à me servir de la batte de base-ball sur d'autres trucs qu'une balle et j'étais plutôt bonne à ça._

 _Un autre juron, suivit d'un rire. Ils étaient deux, ou peut-être 3, je ne savais pas. Je passais la tête en dehors de la cage d'escalier et vis deux hommes tentant de soulever mon imbécile de frère complètement torcher. Je restais dans les escaliers, la batte dans les mains, au cas où..._

 _Le plus costaud des deux s'en alla le premier, passa la porte sans me voir et lança au deuxième_

 _« **Allez, ramène ton cul d'tafiole, Daryl, on s'casse !** »_

 _J'étais contente qu'il ne m'ait pas vu, mais dans l'autre sens, j'étais reconnaissante qu'ils aient penser à me ramener mon débile de frère en un seul morceau._

 _Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas fait attention au jeune homme qui lui, n'avait perdu aucune miettes de mon tourment mental. J'eus un sursaut en le voyant mais lui ne bougea pas. Il me regardait de ses yeux bleus comme si c'était la première fois qu'il voyait une fille en pyjama. Un mélange de timidité et d'intérêt se mêlait l'un dans l'autre._

 _Nous nous dévisageâmes un instant, comme si ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait quoi dire, quoi faire. Et c'était tout à fait ça, je ne savais absolument pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Un grognement se fit entendre à quelques mètres de la porte, à l'extérieur._

 _« **Bordel Daryl, je t'attends, t'fou quoi ?** » gronda le rustre personnage._

 _Comme si on l'avait réveiller d'un sommeil plutôt appréciateur, le dit Daryl reprit conscience et tourna les talons. Je me levais en hâte et me raclais la gorge soudainement séche._

 _« **Daryl ?** » C'était sortit tout seul. _

_Il se retourna juste avant de passer la porte, juste à moitié, de façon à me présenter juste son profil._

 _« **Merci d'avoir ramener Brody** » articulais-je timidement à l'intention du Daryl en question._

 _Sa réponse fut brève, il hocha la tête de bas en haut et partit en fermant la porte derrière lui._

 _C'était ma première rencontre avec Daryl Dixon._

 **oOo**

Revenant à moi, mes yeux se posaient instantanément sur Daryl. Avec le temps, j'avais fini par oublier cette époque et ranger dans un coin de ma tête tout ce que j'avais alors ressentit durant de long moments.

Après cette première rencontre, j'avais rêver durant des semaines à ses yeux, j'avais même hésiter à plusieurs reprises à suivre mon frère dans ses escapades avec ce taré de Merle, juste dans l'espoir de revoir Daryl, de lui parler, d'apprendre à le connaître, mais jamais je n'avais oser accompagner Brody, et dans un sens, au vues des endroits très peu fréquentables où se retrouvaient la bande, j'avais bien fait.

Mon frère me racontait souvent les quelques brides de souvenirs de soirées, me parlant de Merle, de sa drogue, de l'alcool, des femmes, me jurant qu'il ne touchait à rien et qu'il ne faisait que boire. Que, quand Merle était out, il finissait la soirée avec Daryl à boire plus que de raison.

Brody était mort deux ans et demi avant que le monde ne sombre, et même pas à cause de cette vie qu'il menait à l'époque, car il avait fini par se ranger et redevenir sérieux, mais sa perte m'avait définitivement laissée seule et livrée à moi-même.

 _Comment avais-je pu ne pas me rappeler de ce regard ? De ses lèvres ? De lui tout simplement ?_

« _Idiote !_ » Me dis-je en me mettant une claque mentale.

Comme si le temps s'était soudainement arrêter, je restais là, les bras ballants à l'observer. Il ne bougea pas de la moto, m'observant lui aussi, derrière ses mèches grasses. Ça me faisait si bizarre de me retrouver fasse à Lui après autant d'années. Qui aurait cru qu'un soir, en fuite fasse à des morts vivants en décomposition, j'allais me retrouver nez à nez avec ... Daryl Dixon !

Ça me rappelait aussi qu'à une époque, j'avais eu un frère. Qu'à une époque, malgré mon coté solitaire et casanière, je n'étais pas seule. J'avais eu un grand frère. Lui et Daryl avait approximativement le même age, c'était d'ailleurs peut-être pour cela que Brody suivait Merle, non pas pour cette merde ambulante qu'était le frère aîné de Daryl, mais bien pour Daryl lui même. Avaient-ils réellement été amis d'ailleurs?

Un raclement de gorge me fit revenir à moi. Glenn se frottait les bras, passant d'un pied à l'autre comme pour signifier qu'il se les gelait et qu'il était temps de reprendre la route. Mais avais-je seulement envie de les suivre dans leur soit-disant endroit sur ? Certes, j'avais rêver à cela plus d'une fois depuis le commencement de la fin, mais là, c'était un peu trop à mon goût.

Une promesse d'endroit sur et sécurisant mêler à un moment retrouvaille avec celui qui avait éveiller en moi des sensations tout à fait humaines alors que je n'étais encore qu'une ado.

 _Waooh, un peu too much tout ça !_

« **Votre endroit sur, il existe vraiment ?** » demandais-je suspicieuse.

« **Bien sur !** » répondit Glenn. « **C'est à une cinquantaine de kilomètres d'ici. On pensait revenir bredouille, et puis tu nous est littéralement tomber dessus, donc c'est Mission Accomplie, on rentre chez nous !** » continua t il avec un sourire sincère sur les lèvres.

« **Tu t'décide ?** » lança Daryl à mon intention, impatient.

Je fus surprise d'entendre sa voix, lui qui jusqu'ici n'avait pas dit un mot. J'eus dans l'idée de monter dans le pick-up avec Glenn, ne me sentant pas très à l'aise maintenant que j'avais réaliser que le type qui se trouvait entre mes cuisses quelques minutes plus tôt avait été mon fantasme d'adolescente, et surtout mon premier « amour », mais comme si il avait lu dans mes pensées – _c'était possible ça ?_ \- il ajouta

« **La caisse est complète. Soit tu grimpe, soit tu marche !** » et sur ses mots il démarra l'engin d'un crique.

Je n'avais pas fait attention au fait que Glenn n'étais pas seul dans le pick-up. Dans la nuit noir, je ne distinguais rien dans l'habitacle du véhicule.

 _« La honte ! »_ me disais-je à moi-même.

Il avait fallu que je me donne en spectacle. Et heureusement qu'aucune ombres n'était apparue, ça me l'aurais mit encore plus mal !

J'avais perdu l'habitude d'être entourée d'êtres humains. Bien sur, je ne prenais déjà pas beaucoup d'attention aux gens qui se trouvaient à proximité de moi avant, alors le fait de me retrouver seule n'avait vraiment causer de déprime due à la solitude quand tout avait flancher. Et puis, on était jamais vraiment seul dans ce putain de monde envahit par les morts vivants.

Glenn retourna à son véhicule en pouffant de rire, et même si je ne compris pas la raison, j'enjambais la moto et m'installait confortablement derrière Daryl. J'osais à peine bouger. Maintenant que j'avais reconnu le biker tout un tas de souvenirs refaisaient surface, me mettant encore plus mal à l'aise.

Vraiment, comment avais-je fais pour ne pas le reconnaître ? Tout cela remontait à bien des années en arrière, mais tout de même ! La vie d'avant n'était décidément plus que des brides de souvenirs éparpillés dans un esprit quelque peu perturbé !

La moto filait sur la route, sans phares cette fois, et quand même, Daryl avait assez d'agilité que pour éviter les obstacles qui se présentaient à nous. Mon pouls accéléra à plusieurs reprises quand nous croisâmes des morts marchant sans but à quelques mètres de nous et qu'a vive allure nous les dépassâmes presque comme si ils n'existaient pas.

Daryl, lui, ne tressaillit même pas. Je me demandais alors par quoi il était passer jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Jusqu'à ce moment où nous nous étions retrouver à nous menacer mutuellement sur une route déserte au milieu d'un bois, en pleine campagne Géorgienne par une belle soirée de début de printemps.

Contre mon gré je me mis à trembler de tout mes membres. Bien que le printemps était là, les nuits étaient fraîches et le vent triplement froid du à la vitesse me faisait frissonner.

J'essayais de ne pas trop bouger, de ne pas trop trembler. Je ne voulait pas déconcentrer mon chauffeur et encore moins gigoter comme une pucelle incapable de se maîtriser. Mon manteau était enfuit au fond de mon sac, bien accrocher sur mon dos et évidemment il était impossible d'accès. Je me maudissais de ne pas l'avoir mit sur le dessus de mes faibles affaires, mais en même temps, qui aurait pu prévoir que je passerais ma nuit à gambader dans la campagne assise sur un engin qui nous faisait avancer nettement plus rapidement qu'à pas d'homme ?

Daryl lâcha soudainement d'une main le guidon de la moto et entreprit de retirer sa veste en cuir du mieux qu'il pu. La vitesse ne diminua pas moins pour autant, et quand une manche fut enlevée, c'est l'autre main qui quitta le guidon tandis qu'il avait reprit le contrôle de l'autre. Il fit un mouvement brusque d'épaules et me tendis son bras vers moi, me signifiant de lui enlever le vêtement.

« **Enfile ça !** » dit il d'un ton haut et presque autoritaire.

« **Mais, et toi alors ?** »

« **Enfile là, j'te dis** » ronchonna t il.

Était il toujours ainsi ou c'était juste occasionnel ? Non parce que c'était bien gentil de me proposer sa veste, mais s'était quand même pas la peine de me traiter comme une petite fille et surtout de me parler d'un ton aussi sec et froid, emprunt d'une autorité qui me filait des frissons encore plus saccader.

J'enlevais la veste du dos de Daryl tant bien que mal, parce qu'il fallait avouer que c'était pas une mince affaire. Je la déposait sur mes cuisses, entre son corps et le mien. J'attrapais la corde de mon arc que j'enlevais et coinçais entre le dos de Daryl et mes genoux, fit pivoter mon sac à dos que je fis revenir sur ma poitrine, tout ça en essayant de ne pas trop gigoter pour éviter de nous faire basculer.

J'enfilais la veste en cuir, elle était beaucoup trop grande pour moi et extrêmement chaude.

« _Ce gars est un volcan en ébullition ou quoi ?_ » Songeais-je.

L'odeur de Daryl vint s'insinuer directement dans mes narines, je retroussais le nez, non pas que l'odeur était insupportable, mais le mélange entre la transpiration, mon odeur à moi et un je-ne-sais-quoi qui était un reste de quelque chose qui avait du sérieusement puer, m'incommoda légèrement. Mais soit, c'était ça ou je mourrais de froid. Le choix fut vite fait ! Porter la veste en cuir de Daryl Dixon n'était pas une première, mais l'odeur que dégageait le vêtement était bien loin de celle d'antan. Je ne bronchais pas plus, le vêtement coupant littéralement le froid qui ne m'atteignait désormais plus.

L'image merveilleuse d'une douche chaude vint alors envahir mon esprit. Ça faisait des lustres que je n'avais pas eu le bonheur de prendre une douche brûlante, de celles qui fait rougir la peau et détendre tout les muscles.

Je me rappelait la sensation de l'eau brûlante sur mon corps endolorit d'après un entraînement de self-défense Un bonheur sans nom. Et là, vraiment j'en avait besoin. Ça faisait une éternité que le simple fait de prendre une douche chaude était devenue un fantasme.

Je ne savais rien de l'endroit où nous allions, mais je m'étais décidée à y aller et j'attendais patiemment de savoir si « _la terre promise_ » existait belle et bien.

Après un temps qui me parut interminable, j'aperçus enfin quelque chose dans la nuit une tour. Puis des grillages. Ensuite un immense bâtiment.

« _Bordel de dieu, c'était une prison ! On m'a sortie du bois pour m'amener dans une putain de prison ! C'est un cauchemar ou quoi ? »_ Pensais-je à toute allure.

Un bruit métallique se fit entendre et un énorme portail s'ouvrit, suivit d'une grande grille qui fit glissée sur le coté pour ouvrir l'accès. Mon corps se crispa, je-ne-sais pour quelle raison.

La moto s'arrêta dans une grande cour où plusieurs personnes se dirigeaient déjà vers nous. Daryl me fit signe de descendre quand le pick-up s'immobilisa juste à coté de nous. J'observais la scène en silence, ne sachant pas vraiment dans quoi je m'étais embarquée sans réfléchir.

Glenn sortit du pick-up, il n'eut pas encore poser le deuxième pied au sol qu'une nana fonçait sur lui, lui sautant littéralement dessus pour l'enlacer et l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Lorsque j'avais rencontrer mon premier vrai petit ami, j'avais 20 ans. J'étais à la fac et comme mes notes me le permettais largement, j'avais lâcher un peu la bride sur l'esprit solitaire et tout ça. Je m'en souvenais très bien de ce gars à qui j'avais offert ma virginité.

« _Connard_ » songeais-je au souvenir pénible de cette première expérience sexuelle ratée.

A l'époque, après que Brody ai retrouver le droit chemin et cesser toutes activités liées aux frères Dixon, j'avais moi aussi fini par couper les ponts avec mon _« amour d'adolescente »_ et étais redevenue la jeune fille pleine de rêves, vivant des histoires d'amour passionnément romantique grâce à ma soif de lecture qui jamais ne me rassasiait. C'était d'ailleurs cette raison qui m'avait pousser à entreprendre des études de littérature, et plus tard, à bosser dans une bibliothèque, avant que le monde ne sombre dans un chaos apocalyptique et que les morts se mirent à bouffer les vivants !

Enfin, j'avais quand même du me résoudre à admettre, à partir d'un moment, que dans la vie, ça se passait pas vraiment comme dans les livres, et que le prince charmant n'est pas toujours si charmant que ça.

Souvent mon amie Vicky et moi fumions des clopes et buvions de l'alcool en cachette, tout ça dans le dos de Brody qui lui était redevenu des plus sérieux, travaillant sans relâche dans le garage de notre père.

J'avais presque oublier l'existence de Daryl à cet époque, et évidemment Vicky, qui était ma seule amie se foutait de moi à quelques occasions en parlant du « _fantasme fantôme_ » qui m'empêchait de devenir une femme accomplie. Je gardais, néanmoins, un très bon souvenir de cet époque. Mais les choses ne tournent pas toujours comme on l'espère. J'avais fini par me faire dépucelée sur une banquette arrière par une espèce de rockeur sexy mais tout sauf branché « histoire d'amour » et Vicky et moi nous étions promis d'être amie jusqu'à notre dernier jour. C'est toujours comme ça quand on est jeunes et cons. On fait des bêtises et on se fait des promesses qu'on fini par oublier.

Un clic me fit sursauté, Daryl descendit de moto et la posait sur sa béquille et je cru percevoir un coin de ses lèvres se dessiner en un demi sourire satisfait.

« Crétin _! »_ Pensais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Glenn se dirigeait vers moi à présent, tenant dans ses bras la demoiselle, qui était visiblement très contente de retrouver son chéri.

« **Baylee, je te présente Maggie. C'est ma copine.** » me dit dit avec un large sourire et un haussement de sourcils, comme si il n'en revenait pas lui-même.

« **Bienvenue chez nous, Baylee** » me lança Maggie.

 **« Merci »** répondais-je faiblement.

Ça faisait si longtemps que je ne m'étais pas trouvée en présence d'êtres humains bien vivant que ça me faisait tout drôle dans l'estomac.

Bizarrement, le fait de rencontrer Maggie me rassura. Il y avait des femmes ici, je n'allais donc pas me retrouver entourée de mecs chelous. D'un coup, comme si elle avait été piquer par une guêpe, Maggie se détacha de Glenn et me lança d'un air enjouer

« **Viens, je vais te faire visiter et ensuite te présenter au groupe !** »

Je fus embarquée par la folle furieuse, tandis que j'entendis Glenn pouffer de rire derrière nous.

« _Okayyyy... Bienvenue chez les psychopathes !_ » me dis-je à moi-même.


	3. Ch3 : Don't Lose Your Heart

**CHAPITRE 3 :** Don't Lose Your Heart

Appuyée de mes deux mains sur les carrelages recouvrant le mur de la salle de douche, je laissais l'eau chaude ruisselé sur mon corps endolorit. Jusqu'à présent, je n'avais pas remarquer à quel point chaque muscle de mon corps en avaient prit pour son grade, à quel point mon corps avait souffert.

Ma première douche depuis des semaines. J'en aurais presque pleurer de joie, nom d'un chien.

Voila comment signer un pacte avec le Diable ! Et là, j'avais signer ce pacte avec mon sang dés que Maggie avait mit entre mes mains un semblant de trousse de toilette, se composant d'un mini savon, un petit bidon de shampooing, une brosse à dent en plastique, un petit tube de dentifrice, comme ceux que l'on trouve dans les hôtels, ceux à usage unique, et enfin, une serviette propre. Certes elle ne sentait pas bon l'adoucissant et elle n'était pas douce et molletonnée, mais franchement, j'en avais strictement rien à foutre.

Je m'étais décrassée du mieux possible, frottant et frottant à plusieurs reprises sur ma peau qui à force avait virer au rouge écarlate, non pas à cause de l'eau chaude, mais de l'acharnement dont j'avais fais preuve afin d'essayer d'enlever toute trace d'une vie en extérieur de plusieurs semaines, mêlée à plusieurs couches d'hémoglobine, de poussière et de je-ne-sais quoi d'autre encore.

Mes cheveux avaient considérablement pousser depuis le début de l'épidémie, à tel point qu'ils arrivaient maintenant à cacher ma poitrine. Cela ne m'avait pas déranger outre-mesure, bien que les couper aurait certainement été une bonne idée. Je rangeais cela dans un coin de ma tête et continuais l'inspection de mon corps.

J'avais remarquer ici et là, des écorchures, des hématomes, mais rien qui ne disparaîtrait pas dans quelques jours. Je me rendais compte de la chance que j'avais eu. Depuis le début du chaos mondial, j'avais réussi à m'en sortir sans trop de blessures, j'en remerciais silencieusement le ciel, même si mon corps était très douloureux à certains endroits.

Maggie avait insister sur le fait de prendre tout le temps dont j'avais besoin et je ne m'en fit pas prier d'avantage. C'était si bon !

Pour l'instant, je n'avais vraiment eu de contact qu'avec Maggie, ayant seulement échanger quelques mots avec Glenn, à peut près avec Daryl et enfin avec un petit bout de bonne femme du nom de Carol.

J'avais aperçu brièvement des gens au moment où Maggie m'avait fait entrée dans la prison. J'avais été surprise de constater que tout un petit univers avait été sommairement créer, et que l'endroit était légèrement plus chaleureux que je ne l'aurait cru.

La petite brune, Carol, nous avait accueillit dés mon entrée, s'était présenter et avait donner des directives à Maggie tandis que je tentais vainement de réaliser la chose. J'étais restée là, serrant la corde de mon arc de mes deux mains, attendant de savoir quoi faire, telle une potiche perdue dans un environnement totalement inconnu. J'avais purement détester ce moment. Ensuite, Carole, s'était tourner vers moi

« **Maggie va t'accompagner, ensuite, nous ferons les présentations et on t'expliquera comment ça fonctionne dans notre communauté.** » avait elle dit sur un ton qui m'avait paru un peu trop maternel à mon goût.

Ce n'était ni une demande, ni un ordre, mais j'avais tout de même eu la vague impression de me retrouver coincée et ça me mettait mal à l'aise. Nom de Dieu, je n'avais vraiment plus l'habitude de tout ça, et encore moins d'être traitée comme une enfant. C'était très déstabilisant pour moi. Mais j'avais, néanmoins, un bon feeling avec l'endroit et ce qu'on avait tenter d'en faire.

Ça n'avait rien d'un Paradis, mais au moins, j'avais la profonde sensation, comme un pressentiment, que la promesse d'un « _endroit sur_ » avait été maintenue.

« **Pas de problème** » avais-je simplement répondu, tandis que ma « nouvelle amie », Maggie, me tirais déjà à sa suite.

« **Hé Baylee ?** » m'avait alors interpeller Carol. Maggie se stoppa et je pu alors faire volte-face.

« **Ouaip, c'est moi !** » avais-je répondu du tac-o-tac de manière très naturelle, sur un ton très familier, - trop à mon goût - ce qui n'était pas tellement dans mes habitudes d'ordinaire, même « avant ».

« **Bienvenue parmi nous** » me lança Carol avec un sourire aux lèvres juste avant de partir à son tour.

Après un moment qui me parut trop court, je coupais le jet d'eau, un bruit atroce de vieille plomberie bouchée sortit du mur et la pièce devint soudain silencieuse. Tellement silencieuse qu'une angoisse vint pointer le bout de son nez. Enroulée dans mon linge, transie de froid et tremblante, je rejoignis mes affaires dans la partie vestiaire en titubant presque et m'assis sur un banc, tentant en vain de réguler ma respiration.

« **Allez ma grande, respire** » me dis-je à moi-même. **« Tu va pas flancher maintenant quand même ?!»**

Les points serrer, coller à mon front, mon buste commença à faire des vas-et-vient. J'avais acquis cette saloperie de TOC après la mort de Brody, et j'avais remarquer à quel point cela était efficace dans des moments comme celui-ci, alors je ne combattit pas mon corps, qui apparemment avait décider de me lâcher sans me demander mon avis.

Jusqu'à présent, l'adrénaline avait fait son travail. Je ne m'étais jamais relâcher, jamais je n'avais baisser ma garde, j'avais été shooter à la peur durant des semaines, voir des mois. Le fait de me rendre soudainement compte que je ne savais absolument pas quel jour nous étions et depuis combien de temps j'avais été seule, avait fini par me faire craquer.

Les larmes envahirent alors mes yeux et je ne pu rien y faire. Les spasmes me prirent d'assaut pendant que des sons quittaient la barrière de mes lèvres sans mon autorisation. Ce n'était pas le moment, ni l'endroit pour ça.

J'avais pourtant vu à quel point l'endroit était sécuriser, j'avais vu tout un monde s'activer dans l'enceinte de la prison, et bien que cela ne faisait que très peu de temps que j'avais mis les pieds sur « la terre promise », le fait de ne plus être seule et d'un coup ne plus entendre un seul son, était plus que flippant.

Pleurer c'était pour les faibles et les faibles, dans ce monde pourri, finissaient morts ou transformés en monstres putrides, à bouffer des corps humains telles les charognes qu'ils étaient devenus, après un aller-retour dans l'au-delà.

Pleurer c'était pour les faibles, et je n'étais pas faible ! Mais rien n'y faisait, au plus je luttais, au plus la crise s'intensifiait. Ça faisait un mal de chien à mon corps et encore plus à mon amour propre, que j'avais jusqu'ici réussi à garder intacte.

Dans un état second, je me laissais glissée sur le sol glacé et humide, recouverte seulement par le tissus solidement attacher autour de ma poitrine.

Je n'eus plus aucun contrôle, ni sur mon corps, ni sur mon esprit, et le contrôle c'est ce qui m'avait gardée en vie jusqu'à présent.

Respirer devint de plus en plus difficile, les larmes ne faisant que s'intensifier et embrumer ma vue, à telle point que garder les yeux fermés était la meilleure solution. Mon esprit tentait en vain de garder le contrôle, mais un vide total avait envahit mes pensées, comme si on y avait lancer une bombe lacrymogène. Tout était brumeux, vide, sans bruit...

Complètement détachée de tout, je ne réagis pas lorsque des bras me soulevèrent doucement du sol glacial et que je fus installée sur le banc, ma tête posée sur des cuisses inconnues.

Je n'entendais rien, ne voyais rien, je n'étais soudainement plus là. Je sentais seulement la caresse d'une main frottant mon dos nu, une grande main, solide et rugueuse qui par moment grattait ma peau plus qu'elle ne la caressait.

Je ne m'arrêtais pas de pleurer, aussi bien que la fatigue me frappa d'un coup. Tout doucement, les cercles que traçaient les caresses sur mon dos finir par apaiser mon angoisse et ma respiration se calmait. Je restais prostrée là, n'ayant plus la force de me mouvoir ou même de parler.

Je distinguais, de loin, bien qu'elles furent tout près, deux voix - une voix féminine et une masculine – mais mon esprit tout autant fatigué que mon corps ne désirait pas en savoir davantage. Au bout d'un moment, ce fut littéralement le trou noir.

Mon esprit reprit conscience tout doucement. La peur m'envahit soudainement, tellement bien que je n'osais pas ouvrir les yeux. J'étais vraisemblablement dans un lit. Ma tête posé sur un oreiller, le poids de plusieurs couvertures reposant sur mon corps courbaturer. Je n'osais bouger.

Je sentis une présence près de moi et une pression au niveau de mon biceps droit, puis un son La compression de la pompe du tensiomètre résonna presque dans la pièce. Et je me rendu compte que les deux voix chuchotaient toujours non loin de moi. Je tendis l'oreille, à défaut d'ouvrir les yeux, tandis que je sentis le ballon autour de mon bras se gonfler de plus en plus et une sensation glacial glisser entre celui-ci et le plastique froid.

 **« Va-t-en je te dis. Quelqu'un à certainement besoin de toi quelque part. T'a autre chose à faire que d'rester planter là ! »** chuchota Maggie, apparemment agacée.

 **« Oh ça va, lâche-moi »** répondit la voix masculine, d'un ton agacée.

J'eus envie de m' étouffée au son de cette voix. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent grands et comme si une guêpe m'avait piquer, mon corps réagit tout seul, comme si il n'avait pas besoin du consentement de mon esprit.

En mode défense, je me redressais, me cognais la tête au lit du dessus et retombais sur le matelas légèrement sonnée en grognant et en tenant ma tête entre mes paumes de mains. Mon regard tomba sur un vieille homme à la barbe et aux cheveux blancs qui me souris, visiblement amusé par la scène.

 **« Chuut, du calme »** me conseilla t il en approchant sa main de mon bras afin de repositionner son instrument qui s'était évader de mon bras. **« Tout va bien »** dit-il ensuite sur un ton qui se voulut rassurant.

Je vis Maggie faire un pas vers moi et se pencher dans ma direction avec un sourire. Ce sourire me rassura et je lâchais mon souffle qui s'était bloquer au niveau de ma gorge.

 **« Je m'appelle Hershel, je suis le père de Maggie, et le médecin du groupe. Apparemment, ta tension est bonne »** dit-il en relâchant le ballon du tensiomètre. **« Tu as juste besoin de beaucoup de repos. »** ajouta il avec un petit sourire rassurant, n'attendant apparemment pas de réponse de ma part.

Maggie déposa une main sur l'épaule de son père en signe de gratitude et celui-ci se leva du tabouret où il était jusqu'ici installé. Il récupéra des béquilles posées contre le mur et je remarquais seulement que le vieillard était estropier. Je me demandais alors ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver.

 **« On va te laisser te reposer »** me dit Maggie. **« Tes affaires sont posées là dans le coin, je t'ai mis des vêtements propres sur la table, un plateau avec de quoi manger juste à coté. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à demander, on verra ce qu'on peut faire. »**

Je cru qu'elle ne finirait jamais de parler, mais Maggie fini par se taire. Elle m'observa intensément durant quelque secondes et se redressa enfin.

 **« Merci »** soufflais-je.

Je me raclais la gorge et c'est à ce moment là que la question apparu dans mon esprit.

 **« Maggie ? Comment suis-je arrivée jusqu'ici ? »**

Maggie prit place sur la tabouret où Hershel était installé juste avant. Elle se tourna à moitié vers la porte et répondit ;

 **« C'est Daryl qui ta porter jusqu'ici. »**

Mon regard suivit le sien. Il n'y avait personne à la porte de la cellule, juste un morceau d'arbalète dépassait et mon cœur rata un battement.

 **« Tu m'a filer une de ces frousse. »** continua t elle alors que je la fixais à nouveau, tentant de faire abstraction de la présence du biker.

 **« T'a fais une crise d'angoisse, on t'a trouver sur le sol du vestiaire trempée, allaitante, tu tremblais comme une feuille. Tu pleurais tellement fort que j'ai cru que tu t'en remettrais jamais. »** me raconta t elle soudainement sérieuse.

Son visage reflétait l'inquiétude qu'elle avait du ressentir à ce moment là. Je me sentais minable tout d'un coup.

 _Putain, j'ai craquer ! Merde alors !_

 **« Bon, maintenant, repos, sur ordre du médecin ! »** lança t elle sans attendre de réponse en se levant.

Elle voulu quitter la pièce, se stoppa net à l'entrée de ce qui semblait être une cellule de taulard, tourna le visage vers la droite et soupira de lassitude en levant les yeux au ciel, puis s'en alla par la gauche.

Je me laissais glissée dans le fond du lit, grimaçais suite à la douleur qui lançait dans tout mon corps, attrapais les couvertures des deux mains et les remontait presque jusque sous mon nez. Je me sentais terriblement bête après cet épisode plus que honteux.

Bordel, j'avais craquer ! Nom d'un chien, il fallait quand même que j'admette que ce pétage de plomb, cette évacuation du trop plein d'émotion, d'adrénaline et de je-ne-sais-quoi d'autre m'avait fait du bien. Je me sentais bizarrement sereine. Un calme Olympien régnait dans ma caboche. Pas encore à ma place, bête et pas vraiment à l'aise, mais j'avais la conviction que ça allait venir.

 **« Positive attitude ma vieille »** me dis-je à moi-même.

 **« Quoi ? »** ronchonna alors Daryl qui avait du m'entendre.

Bon sang, je l'avais oublier lui ! Je sursautais en voyant le visage de Daryl dépasser de la porte, dissimulant le reste de son corps. Ses cheveux gras cachaient toujours autant son visage, laissant à peine apercevoir ses yeux bleus.

A une époque, les fois où nos regards s'étaient croisés, il m'avait sembler qu'il ne plissait pas autant les yeux, laissant entrevoir plus de bleu qu'à l'instant.

Comme s'il hésitait à partir, ou qu'il attendait je-ne-sais-quoi, il était rester là, en dehors de la cellule, près de la porte, essayant certainement d'être le plus discret possible, il n'avait pas bouger d'un poil, et à l'instant il n'en bougeait toujours pas plus.

Je ne connaissais pas Daryl Dixon. Tout du moins pas ce Daryl là ! J'avais plus ou moins connu le Daryl d'avant, et celui qui se tenait maintenant près de ma porte était très différent de celui qui avait fait chavirer mon cœur de jeune fille prude et solitaire. Il était plus vieux, plus sombre et lui aussi avait du survivre à l'apocalypse. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait endurer, ce à quoi il avait survécu. Pourtant son regard parlait pour lui, ses yeux reflétaient les atrocités qu'il avait vu et son corps aussi tendu que la corde de son arbalète témoignait de la tension constante qu'avait provoquer son vécu jusqu'ici.

Je me rappelais des récits que me contait mon frère après leurs escapades et les moments que j'avais passé avec le biker, mais malgré tout, je n'avais jamais vraiment bien connu le ténébreux et taciturne Daryl.

Brody ne me parlait pas souvent de Daryl, se contentant plutôt de quelques brides des misères de Merle, son frère aîné. Peut-être n'y avait-il pas grand chose à dire sur le plus jeune de la fratrie Dixon. Il semblait, déjà à l'époque, discret et en retrait, soumit à la volonté de son enfoiré de frère. Et de mon coté, les moments passés en sa compagnie n'avaient pas été très révélateur sur sa personne. Daryl n'avait jamais beaucoup aimer parler.

Entre Brody et moi, ça n'avait jamais été comme cela. Nous avions toujours été très proche, malgré notre grande différence d'age. Nous nous racontions nos états d'âme, enfin, moi, je m'épanchais souvent sur ceux-ci, Brody, lui, étant le plus vieux se contentait souvent de m'écouter, d'être présent, de jouer son rôle. Il était mon grand frère et j'étais sa petite sœur.

 **« Pourquoi tu reste là »** demandais-je à Daryl avant de retomber dans un de ces flash-back plus que démoralisateur.

 **« J'sais pas !»** répondit il honnêtement.

Daryl bougea enfin. Se dressant de toute sa hauteur dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il soupira comme exaspérer de devoir m'adresser la parole et s'adossa au mur à l'opposer d'où se trouvait mon lit. Son regard tomba sur mes armes, rangées dans l'autre coin près de la petite table. Il les observa longuement. Je l'observais en silence, un silence qui ne me gênais pas.

D'ordinaire, les silences sont pesants mais je remarquais à nouveau qu'avec Daryl, le silence avait tout à fait sa place, il l'avait d'ailleurs toujours été. Il était réconfortant, agréable, presque salvateur.

Au bout d'un moment qui me parut trop court, il tourna les yeux à mi clos vers moi et me parlant à mi-voix me dit

 **« Désolé pour ton frère. St'était un mec bien !»**

 _Oh non, recommence pas à pleurer ! Pas maintenant ! Stop bordel, fermer les vannes !_

Je pris un grand coup de respiration et calmais le tremblement de ma lèvre inférieur. J'aurais voulu le remercier, mais je savais que parler aurait été difficile alors je préférais lui adresser un petit sourire de remerciement à la place de mots mêler à des sanglots.

Le silence revint prendre sa place. Je l'aimais bien ce silence.

Même si je ne connaissais pas le grand Daryl Dixon comme j'aurais aimer le connaître voila des années, le fait de l'avoir retrouver, de savoir qu'il avait été proche de mon frère durant un moment, fit naître un sentiment que je n'avais plus connu depuis la perte de Brody : La confiance envers quelqu'un.

J'avais fini par m'endormir dans ce silence apaisant. A mon réveil, j'étais seule dans la petite cellule. Un drap avait été placer à la porte, de sorte à, je pense, me laisser une certaine intimité. Je n'en avais plus l'habitude non plus, mais aucune angoisse ne pointa le bout du nez cette fois.

La lumière du soleil passait à travers le drap, donnant à ma cellule toute grisâtre une légère ambiance réconfortante. J'en fut heureuse.

J'entendais, au loin, des gens s'activer, des pas bien poser au sol, des discutions, des rires... le pleur d'un bébé ? Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Voila des lustres que je n'avais pas entendu ce genre de sons. C'était une mélodie divine à mes oreilles. Moi qui avant détestais tout cela, mon cœur se remplit de joie malgré les vieilles habitudes.

Le monde avait changer, j'avais changer avec lui. Des millions de morts, des millions de monstres, et parmi toute cette merde, le pleur d'un bébé ! Je n'en revenais pas ! La vie était foutrement moche, mais à l'instant, tout ces bruits étaient un bonheur inqualifiable !

Doucement je me levais, tout en grimaçant à chaque mouvements douloureux de mon corps, je pris la pile de vêtements soigneusement plié qui trônait sur le petite table de la cellule. Des vêtements simples et confortables. J'enfilais mes sous-vêtements et entrepris de m'habiller. Le pantalon en lin gris me tombait parfaitement sur les hanches, je serrais les chevilles et la taille à l'aide des cordons prévu à cet effet. Le t-shirt de couleur vert kaki enfiler lui aussi, je m'affairais à me chausser.

Mes Doc Martens en avaient vu des vertes et des pas mur, mais je remerciais silencieusement le créateur de ces chaussures pour avoir créer des pompes aussi résistantes et Ô combien confortables. Je souris rien qu'à la sensation d'être enfin propre. Un corps et un esprit propre, et des vêtements tout aussi propre! Quel pied d'enfer !

Je mangeais doucement, avec joie, le maigre repas disposer sur le plateau, composer d'une bouteille d'eau, d'une barre énergétique aux céréales et au chocolat et d'une assiette de pâtes à présent froides. Ce repas était un pure bonheur ! Du grand luxe pour la période sombre que nous vivions tous depuis ce qui me semblait une éternité.

Ensuite, j'enfilais mon arc sur mon dos, positionnais mes brassards en cuir muni de couteaux à mes avant-bras, bouclais ma ceinture où pendouillait une machette dans son fourreau, pris le plateau à présent vide et me dirigeais vers la sortie de la cellule. Je respirais un coup par le nez et expirais l'air par la bouche. C'était le moment de se présenter au groupe.

J'avais un sentiment positif qui mûrissait de plus en plus en moi. Et c'était bien plus qu'un sentiment... c'était presque comme une certitude, qu'à présent, les choses se passeraient bien pour moi.

Je descendais doucement les escaliers en métal menant dans la salle des cellules, tenant mon plateau des deux mains comme si c'était la seule chose à laquelle m'accrocher. Je respirais calmement, tout en appréhendant le moment où j'allais être confrontée à une foule de gens inconnus au bataillon.

 **« Allez, c'est parti mon kiki »** me dis-je en voyant Maggie se lever d'une couverture étendue sur le sol et se diriger droit sur moi, suivit d'une petite blondinette qui ne devait pas être majeur avec un bébé dans les bras. Maggie avait déjà le sourire aux lèvres, tandis que moi, j'essayais d'esquisser un sourire qui n'aurait pas trahit mon inconfort, autant dire que c'était _Mission Impossible_ à ce stade.

 **« Hé Bee ! Comment te sens-tu ? »** m'accosta t elle.

 _Alors on en était déjà aux surnoms amicaux !_ Songeais-je. Ça commençait bien.

 **« Plutôt pas mal vu les circonstances. Alors c'est donc cette petite chose qui ameute tout le voisinage ? »** répliquais-je en rivant mon regard sur le nourrisson tenu par Blondie.

Ça me fit un truc bizarre dans la poitrine. Un bébé dans tout ce merdier... On y était peut-être arriver au Paradis tout compte fait !

 **« C'est Judith, la fille de Rick.»** m'informa timidement Blondie, comme pour me présenter le bout de chou. **« Et moi, c'est Beth, Maggie est ma grande sœur. »**

 **« Ravie de faire ta connaissance Beth ! »**

En retour, la jeune fille me souris timidement et retourna s'installer sur la couverture où, je le remarquais à présent, quelques jouets pour enfants traînaient.

 **« Viens on va rejoindre les autres. Et donne moi ce plateau, j'irais le ranger plus tard. »** me dit elle en m'entraînant et en m'arrachant presque le plateau des mains, qui eurent légèrement du mal à le lâcher.

Nous passâmes une porte, puis une autre et au bout d'un moment nous nous retrouvâmes dans la cours extérieur. Cette prison était un vrai labyrinthe et malgré mon sens de l'orientation, j'avais du mal à me faire à ce dédale de salles et de couloirs lugubres. Peut-être m'y ferais-je un jour !

C'était une vrai fourmilière cet endroit ! Et une fourmilière bien approvisionnée et bien organisée par dessus le marché. Ce qui, à la vue du monde qui y séjournait, n'avait pas du être une mince affaire à gérer.

Maggie fit les présentations avec plusieurs personnes sur le chemin qui nous avaient menées jusqu'à l'extérieur. Plein de gens, plein de prénoms, plein de visages souriants et apparemment heureux. Trop de gens, trop de prénoms pour moi. Je restais, malgré tout stupéfaite devant un tel spectacle.

Mon arrivée dans les murs de la prison avait été éprouvante, et dans la nuit, j'avais à peine remarquer tout ce qui se trouvait, maintenant, à ma portée.

Des plantes, des légumes, des fruits, et même un potager avait été organiser. Stupéfiant ! Moi qui avait vécu au beau milieu de la nature, telle une femme des bois durant tout ce temps, je n'aurais jamais imaginer atterrir dans une communauté comme celle-ci. Était-ce la seule, où d'autres survivants avaient-ils eux aussi eu l'idée génial de créer des endroits comme celui-ci ?

Après mon agression, où les deux gars en chaleur avaient fini avec une balle entre les deux yeux, je m'étais coupée du monde. Cela me paraissait si lointain maintenant.

 **« Salut Carol! »** lança Maggie alors que nous arrivions sous un grand pavillon où, à ma grande surprise, avait été installer une sorte de cuisine extérieur, des tables, des bancs et tout un tas de brols pour la cuisine.

 **« Salut Maggie, comment ça va ce matin ? Je vois que notre rescapée est enfin revenue parmi nous »** répliqua Carole en m'adressant un sourire sincère.

 **« Euh, oui, en effet ! »** lançais-je sans trop savoir comment me comporter.

Je passais nerveusement d'un pied à l'autre et Carole du s'en apercevoir car elle nous invita à prendre place sur un des bancs à proximité du « bar ».

 **« Qui l'eut cru ! C'est "** _ **La vie de palace**_ **" comparer à dehors»**. Lançais-je abasourdie.

 **« Maggie ? Tu prépare un petit déjeuner pour notre nouvelle arrivante ? »** demanda Carol

 **« C'est gentil mais j'ai déjà manger »** dis-je en m'asseyant.

 **« Tu prendra bien un café, quand même ? »** lança Carol.

 **« Non ? Sérieusement ? Vous avez du café ? »** répliquais-je comme si on m'avait appris que le Père Noël existait vraiment.

 **« Bienvenue chez nous ! »** répliqua Maggie en m'adressant un grand sourire accompagner d'un clin d'œil.

Le gobelet fumant du doux nectar noir arriva sous mon nez. Maggie s'installa en face de moi et m'observa durant un bon moment avec une expression qui frisait le ridicule.

Avait-elle toujours cette bouille enjoué à faire peur ... ou peut-être qu'elle abusait un peu trop de plantes euphorisantes ? En tout cas, me retrouver là, à déguster du café avec une fille flippante qui ne s'arrêtait pas de sourire en face de moi était une option de survie que je n'avais pas vraiment imaginer.

 _« Salut Daryl »_ fit une voix qui me sortit de mes pensées.

Je me redressais comme si une mouche venait de me piquer et tournais la tête en direction du biker qui se dirigeait vers Carol. Je redirigeais mon regard vers mon café, qui me parut foutrement intéressant et essayais de ne pas paraître troublée par sa seule présence. Il répondit sans prendre attention à moi. Pourquoi donc m'aurait-il remarquer après tout ? Tout les gens présents le saluèrent et je fus surprise qu'il soit aussi populaire.

Après avoir échanger quelques mots avec Carol, ils s'éloignèrent ensemble et bizarrement je recommençais à respirer normalement.

 **« Alors comme ça, tu connaissais Daryl avant ? »** me questionna soudainement Maggie, une lueur de curiosité dans le regard.

 **« Euh... pas vraiment ! »** répondais-je timidement.

 **« Ha bon ? C'est pas ce qu'il nous a dit ! »** me lança t elle avec un regard inquisiteur, mais jovial en même temps.

Maggie cherchait elle des ragots de bonnes femmes ?

 **« Comment ça ? »** demandais-je alors interloquée par ce que le biker avait pu dire me concernant.

 **«D'après Daryl, ton frère et lui étaient amis? »**

 **« Oui, mais c'était il y a longtemps. Et ça faisait pas mal d'années que je n'avais plus entendu parler de lui »** répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

 **« Ha bon... Mais dis-moi... »** commença t elle en se rapprochant un peu plus de moi afin de parler plus bas. **« Est-ce qu'il sait passer un truc entre vous à l'époque ? »**

Je recrachais presque la gorgée de café que je venais de boire et m'étouffais au passage

 **« Non... Non... pas du tout ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »** lançais-je un peu trop précipitamment, ce qui allait certainement me trahir.

 **« Mhhh je sais pas... C'est rare qu'il soit si protecteur envers quelqu'un d'autre que Carol. Tu vois, c'est un peu comme notre _maman_ à tous, elle s'occupe de tout le monde, tout ça, y a un truc entre elle et Daryl... je crois que ça doit être à cause de Sophia. Mais passons ! Patrick ?»**

 **« Oui M'zelle Maggie ? »** répondit le gamin à lunette qui venait de prendre la place de Carol derrière les _fourneaux_.

 **« S'il te plais, tu dira à Carol que nous sommes prêtes pour le conseil. Je vais informer les autres avec Baylee.»**

 **« Bien m'zelle Maggie! »** répondit le gosse en se redressant comme si on l'avait investi d'une mission sacrée.


	4. Ch4 : Welcome Home

**CHAPITRE 4 – Welcome Home**

J'avais toujours mon gobelet de café dans les mains. Bien qu'il était vide depuis un moment, je le trouvais fascinant. Six paires d'œils étaient braquer sur moi, et ça me foutais royalement mal à l'aise.

Dans cette communauté, Maggie m'avait expliquée un peu plus tôt qu'il n'existait plus vraiment de chef. Après la mort de sa femme, Rick avait remit les pleins pouvoirs aux membres de son groupe initial, et ce conseil avait pour but de faire en sorte que tout se passe bien dans la nouvelle communauté plutôt florissante.

Quoi qu'il en soit, tout ces yeux braquer sur moi, c'était un vrai supplice. Je détestais être le centre de l'attention.

Nous nous trouvions dans ce qui était la bibliothèque de la prison. C'était un endroit où j'avais toujours été à l'aise. Les livres et moi, cette grande histoire d'amour ! Mais là, c'était différent.

Hershel, Glenn, Carol, Maggie et une fille du nom de Sasha étaient tous installés à la table en face de moi. Daryl, lui se tenait adosser à un mur, les bras croiser sur son torse, à l'écart du groupe.

 **« Comment ça va, ce matin »** me lança Glenn avec le sourire

 **« J'ai survécu seule à Zombie-Land pendant plusieurs mois, maintenant j'ai droit à un interrogatoire dans une prison, comment je vais d'après toi? »** répliquais-je ironiquement en lui lançant un sourire forcé.

L'ironie, c'était souvent mon moyen de défense dans des situations qui n'avaient rien pour me plaire, et jusqu'ici, ça avait plutôt bien fonctionner.

 **« Donc, parle nous un peu de toi »** me demanda Hershel.

Le vieux médecin s'était adresser à moi sur un ton doux et paternel, je levais les yeux vers lui et me rendu compte qu'il m'observait avec autant de douceur qu'avait été le ton qu'il avait utiliser pour s'adresser à moi.

 **«Euh... d'accord... Par quoi commencer ? »** hésitais-je

 **« Et bien commence par comment t'as fais pour t'en sortir si longtemps seule ? »** grommela Daryl toujours adosser au mur.

 **«L'instinct de survie, je suppose ! Ça fait des mois que je crapahute dans les bois, en tentant de rester vivante. Je sais pas trop comment j'y suis parvenu, mais j'y suis parvenu ! »** répliquais-je simplement en haussant les épaules.

 **« Très bien ! »** annonça Hershel. **«Tu manie l'arc à flèches, et tu possède un bien beau couteau, est-ce que tu sais te servir d'armes à feu ? Quelles sont tes compétences ? »** me questionna t il encore.

 **« Mes compétences ? »** demandais-je surprise

 **« Oui »** commença Maggie sur un ton tout aussi doux que celui de son paternel. **«Ici tout le monde met la main à la pâte, comme tu as pu le constater. Alors, ce qu'on aimerais savoir c'est si tu peux être utile à quelque chose dans la communauté »** termina t elle en me lançant un sourire réconfortant.

 **« Oh, je vois. »** acquiesçais-je. **« Et bien, j'étais bibliothécaire avant que toute cette merde commence, ensuite, en effet, je sais me servir d'armes à feu. C'est Brody qui m'a initié »** dis-je en lançant un regard discret en direction du biker qui n'avait toujours pas bouger d'un poil. **« J'ai aussi quelques notions de secourisme et de premier soins, je pratique le self-défense et puis ... »**

 **« Mais c'est le ciel qui t'envoie ma parole ! »** s'esclaffa Carol

 **« Mon père était militaire et mon frère... un taré de survivaliste »** dis-je pour ma défense en grimaçant et me grattant le crâne.

Le petit groupe se mit à rire, ce qui détendit légèrement l'ambiance et me mit plus à l'aise. Quelques autres questions d'usages suivirent, mais rien de bien trop personnelle pour ne pas être dit.

La cuisine ? Le jardinage ? La mécanique ?

Quand ce dernier sujet arriva sur le tapis, je sentis un léger intérêt supplémentaire de la part de mes nouveaux colocataires.

A part Daryl, pas grand monde n'avait de notions en la matière, et étant fille et sœur de mécanos, il était clair que j'avais appris à me servir de clés et autres outils, ainsi qu'à distinguer un calculateur d'une courroie de distribution.

Évidemment, je n'étais pas une pro de la clé à molette, mais j'avais les bases nécessaires pour effectuer un entretien d'usage ou pour distinguer une légère panne.

Glenn et Hershel avaient hocher de la tête en exprimant une moue de satisfaction, tandis que je sentais un regard me fixer ardemment depuis le mur d'en face.

J'imaginais sans peine que d'ici à quelques jours, d'autres questions viendraient. Le fait d'entrer dans une communauté ne m'effrayais pas, néanmoins, j'avais toujours énormément de mal à parler de moi et il m'étais encore très douloureux de me remémorer le passé. Je ne devais pas être la seule dans ce cas.

 **« Bon, et bien je crois qu'on a fini »** lança finalement Hershel pour mettre fin à l'interrogatoire.

 **« Déjà ? »** lançais-je surprise et en même temps soulagée.

 **« Et bien, je crois qu'on est tous d'accord »** dit le vieux médecin en questionnant les autres du regard **« Bienvenue dans notre communauté Baylee »** me félicita le Doc en me tendant sa main afin que je la serre. Ce que je fis sans hésiter.

 **« Appelez-moi Bee, je préfère »** répliquais-je en lui souriant timidement.

 **« Très bien, Bee. »** me sourit le vieux Doc

Tout le monde sortit de la pièce et pensant être seule dans la bibliothèque, je me mis à observer les titres des livres qui trônaient sur les multiples étagères.

Baudelaire, Victor Hugo, Saint-Exupéry, Voltaire, Proust, Jules Verne et bien d'autres auteurs se mélangeaient avec des manuels de mécanique, d'informatique, de médecine et je me surpris à penser qu'un peu de rangement ne serait pas du luxe dans cet endroit qui avait désespérément besoin que quelqu'un comme moi en prenne soin.

Je soupirais d'aise. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas fouler le sol de mon univers et ça me mettais en joie. Dans mon fort intérieur, ma petite bibliothécaire sexy dansait la gigue sur ses talons aiguilles. A cette pensée, je pouffais de rire toute seule.

 **« Pourquoi tu t'marre ? »**

Je sursautais et me retournais en direction de Daryl, qui avait prit place sur la table où nous étions tous installer quelques minutes auparavant.

 **« Merde, tu m'a fais peur ! Ça t'arrive souvent d'espionner les gens comme ça ?»** lançais-je en le fusillant du regard.

Daryl resta silencieux un moment tandis qu'il continuait son inventaire en m'observant de la tête aux pieds. Bizarrement, je me sentais totalement nue sous se regard insistant.

 **« J't'espionnais pas »** se défendit il après un moment qui me parut une éternité.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là alors ? »** le questionnais-je, mal à l'aise.

Il sauta de la table où il était assis et se dirigea vers la sortie sans dire un mot.

Je restais là, pantoise quelques secondes.

Haussant les épaules, je décidais de retourner à mon inventaire de la bibliothèque et de ne pas accorder plus d'attention que cela à l'attitude du biker.

Oui, vraiment, un petit rangement ne serait certainement pas du luxe, et puis, cela serait vraiment plus facile pour s'y retrouver. Je doutais soudainement que cette bibliothèque soit réellement utilisée pour son usage premier, mais j'eus justement l'idée qu'il serait dommage de laisser une telle collection de livres prendre la poussière.

Ça serait ma première mission au sein de cette communauté : Remettre la bibliothèque en état !

Je n'avais aucune envie de rester à ne rien faire, j'avais compris qu'ici, à la prison, il était nécessaire que chacun participe à la vie de la communauté, et c'était plus que normal. J'avais donc dans l'intention de prendre mon courage à deux mains et de me renseigner sur les différents postes où de l'aide était requise. Il fallait bien mériter son repas, après tout !

Près de vingt-quatre heures après mon arrivée, j'étais assise sous le pavillon en compagnie de Maggie, Glenn et Sasha, qui riaient à chaque une des bouchées accompagnées de gémissements de plaisir provoquer par mes papilles gustatives.

J'engloutissais l'assiette encore fumante devant moi en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Depuis quand n'avais-je pas manger un vrai repas ? Au moins trois siècles certainement !

 **« C'était bon ? »** me questionna Carol en m'enlevant l'assiette complètement vide et pratiquement propre de devant moi, munie d'un sourire satisfait.

 **« Un vrai délice ! »** répliquais-je en me laissant retomber d'aise sur le dossier du banc, le ventre rond et complètement rassasiée.

 **« Il faut remercier notre petite fermière ! »** lança Glenn avant d'embrasser tendrement Maggie sur la tempe, blottie dans les bras de son amoureux.

 **« Alors Bee, comment sait passée ta première journée dans ton nouveau chez-toi ? »** me questionna Sasha

 **« Vous êtes tous si gentils et patients avec moi, je dois admettre que je ne m'attendais vraiment à trouver un tel endroit. Merci Glenn ! »** répondis-je pleine de gratitude.

 **« Oh, on a juste fait ce qu'on devait faire, tu sais ! Pas besoin de remerciement, c'est normal, il faut s'entraider ! »** répondit le petit asiatique au visage si amicale.

 **« Oui, tu as tout à fait raison. D'ailleurs, je me disais : la bibliothèque aurait vraiment besoin d'être remise en état, je pourrais m'en charger ?! »**

 **« Fais donc, la bibliothèque est tout à toi. »** me lança Hershel en passant derrière moi et tapotant mon épaule dans un geste amical.

Voila qui était fait.

Durant toute la journée, qui avait passée à vitesse grand V, j'avais arpenter la prison de long en large, observant le travail de jardinage, la porcherie, faisant un petit tour du coté des véhicules garer dans la cour, visitant l'intérieur des cuisines et observant tout ce monde s'activer comme dans une petite ville ouvrière bien administrée.

Toute l'installation sur laquelle reposait l'organisation de la prison était bien huilée, même si j'avais appris quelques brides des derniers événements qui avaient conduit tout ces gens à se retrouver dans les murs de l'enceinte, obligeant le petit groupe initiale à revoir complètement sa façon de vivre.

Ma première soirée dans la petite communauté carcérale fut une réussite total.

J'avais fais plus ample connaissance avec Michonne, Tyress, ainsi que Carl, le fils de Rick. Quand à ce dernier, j'avais pu, durant mon observation du cimetière créer dans la prairie de la prison, échanger quelques mots découvrant ainsi qui avait été le chef du groupe avant la création du comité d'accueil actuel.

Allongée seule sur mon lit, juste la lumière d'une bougie éclairait la minuscule pièce. La prison était calme, quelques discussions lointaines, et quelques ronflements venaient troubler le silence. J'étais reconnaissante de dormir enfin dans un véritable lit, avec un toit au dessus de ma tête. Là aussi, je me demandais depuis combien de temps cela ne s'était pas produit.

J'avais passer des nuits blanches à grelotter, transie de froid, au milieu des bois. J'avais passer des nuits dans une tente, suspendue à un arbre, à ne faire que somnoler. J'avais passée des nuits à marcher. J'avais passer des nuits à tuer des cadavres ambulants.

Mais ici, j'étais loin de tout cela.

Des mois, je ne sais pas combien, à avancer sans but précis, juste celui de survivre, pour recommencer le lendemain, le sur-lendemain, et ainsi de suite.

C'était sans nul doute une chance dont beaucoup ne bénéficiait pas, et je devais me réjouir de cette opportunité de retrouver un semblant de vie normal.

Ou tout du moins tenter de reconstruire un semblant de vie normal.

Tout à mes réflexions, je fini par m'endormir. Mais mon esprit décida de divaguer vers des rêves beaucoup moins paisibles que l'intérieur de ma petite cellule.

 _La mort frappait à nouveau. Le néant me recouvrait. Debout devant moi, me suppliant de courir pour sauver ma vie, il jouait les appâts._

 _« Cours Bee. Cours, je t'en supplie » réussit-il à articuler alors qu'une ombre s'attaquait à sa carotide, et deux autres s'acharnaient sur son corps frêle et décharné par la maladie._

 _ **« Je... Je ne peux pas ! »** _

_Les yeux grands ouverts par l'effroi de la scène, je restais pantelante, sanglotante, comme si une force m'empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement pour m'enfuir._

 _La mort frappait à nouveau. Le néant engouffrait tout d'une horrible noirceur, où ici et là giclait du liquide rougeâtre, qui coulait jusqu'à mes pieds nus..._

 _ **« Non ! Non ! Ne meurs pas... Brody...»**_

Les sanglots me serraient la gorge au point de m'empêcher de respirer.

J'entendis une voix au loin, qui manifestement tentait de me ramener à la surface. Mais c'était si difficile de remonter, de se battre, encore... toujours se battre... pourquoi ? A quoi cela servirait-il ? Mais la voix ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, et soudainement, je n'étais plus seule.

Une chaleur envahit mon corps. Quelque chose venait de se coller à moi, m'enlaçant, me serrant en chuchotant des mots d'un ton réconfortant. Je me sentais bercée, allant de gauche à droite dans un mouvement fluide et tellement apaisant.

Ma respiration devint de moins en moins saccadée, et les muscles de ma gorge se détendirent. Je pouvais enfin recommencer à respirer. Doucement les sanglots se calmèrent eux aussi. Comme si mon corps avait sa volonté propre et qu'il avait décidé d'écouter les paroles chuchotées au creux de mon oreilles.

Sortie de mon cauchemar, mais toujours plongée dans une sorte de brouillard, je restais immobile, me laissant aller dans des bras qui ne m'étaient pas totalement inconnus.

Son odeur, que je pouvais à présent distinguée, avait changée. Elle était fraîche, l'odeur naturellement boisée de sa peau était mélangée avec celle du savon, et bien que quelques gouttes d'eau me coulaient sur la tempe et glissaient jusque dans mon cou, cela ne me gênais pas.

Je ne parlais pas, ne bronchait pas, n'ouvrais pas les yeux, et bientôt, il n'y avait plus que la proximité de son corps et son souffle chaud qui me donnait l'assurance de sa présence tout contre moi et d'une sécurité absolue.

Bercée comme une enfant qu'on tente de réconforter, je replongeais doucement dans le sommeil, mais cette fois, aucun rêves ne vint le perturber.

Ce fut une nuit sans rêves, et quand j'ouvrais les yeux péniblement, je me demandais si tout compte fait, je n'avais pas rêver. J'étais seule, emmitouflée dans plusieurs couvertures de laines, la lumière perçant à travers le rideau de fortune qui recouvrait l'entrée de la cellule.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, je m'aspergeais le visage à même le tonneau d'eau de pluie disposé près de la clôture du terrain vague où s'affairaient déjà au loin Rick et Carl.

J'avais commencer la journée par faire chauffer de l'eau, histoire de préparer le petit déjeuné des troupes. Carol et Maggie m'avaient assez rapidement rejoint, et c'est dans un moment de tranquillité total que j'avalais ma première gorgée de café brûlant.

La prison commençait à se réveillée petit à petit que j'avais déjà commencer à vider les étagères de la bibliothèque afin d'y faire les poussières et trier les livres par catégorie sur la grande table rectangulaire.

Après quelques heures de ce travail minutieux, j'avais aider Hershel dans l'inventaire de l'infirmerie, écrivant soigneusement sur un bout de papier tout les noms de médicaments et autres substances manquantes au bon fonctionnement des futurs soins à apporter aux survivants.

 **« Comment faites vous pour trouver tout ce dont vous avez besoin ? »** demandais-je à Hershel alors que celui-ci comptait le nombre de bande de gaz restantes dans son étagère.

 **« On prend ce qu'on trouve par ci, par là. On fais comme on peut. »** me répondit-il en m'adressant un sourire.

J'aimais assez le fait que les gens vivant dans cette communauté avaient toujours le sourire et avaient l'air d'être heureux. J'avais trouver Maggie carrément flippante quand j'avais débarquer deux jours plus tôt, mais à voir le comportement de chacun des survivants, j'avais vite pu me rendre compte qu'elle n'était certainement pas la seule à abuser de substance euphorisantes !

Des séances de ravitaillement étaient organisées chaque jour, et apparemment toutes les personnes capables y participaient. A peine en sécurité depuis deux jours, je n'osais imaginer le courage qu'il fallait pour retourner là dehors.

Rien que de voir le petit attroupement d'ombres près des grillages de la prison me donnait la chair de poule. J'en était restée loin jusqu'à présent et tenterais de le rester le plus longtemps possible.

La journée passa à une allure folle. Au point où je ne vis pas les heures passées.

Je n'avais pas aperçu Daryl et Glenn de la journée. Sans doute étaient-il sorti eux.

Malgré mon aversion pour l'extérieur, ma journée avait été plus que remplie et j'en était satisfaite.

C'est contente de moi que je m'étais mise au lit alors que le soleil était couché depuis un bon moment. Si les journées à venir étaient aussi tranquilles que celle-ci, je n'aurais certainement aucun mal à me faire à ma nouvelle vie de sédentaire.

Au petit matin, alors que la prison était encore plongée dans le silence, je me demandais si désormais, toutes mes nuits allaient être comme les deux précédentes pleines de cauchemars et de pleurs ...


	5. Ch5 - Sweet home Georgia !

**CHAPITRE 5 : Sweet Home ... Georgia !**

 **« Prend tes affaires, on sors ! »** me lança Daryl en passant la porte et en me bousculant presque au passage.

 **« Sortir ? Sortir où ? »** demandais-je hébétée.

Quatre jours que je n'avais pas vu le biker. J'avais remarquer son manège depuis la veille. Daryl m'évitait carrément. Je ne comprenais pas la raison, mais j'avais appris, avec le temps et déjà bien avant que le monde ne parte en couille qu'il n'était jamais bon de se poser trop de questions sur le comportement des autres. Alors j'avais juste décider de ne pas m'en préoccuper, même si à l'instant, j'étais surtout très surprise qu'il m'adresse la parole alors qu'à la moindre occasion, il faisait tout pour ne pas me croiser.

 **« C'est bon, tu t'ai assez relaxer. Mission ravitaillement »** me lança alors Daryl alors que j'avais du presser le pas pour le rattraper. **« J'veux voir c'que tu vaux sur l'terrain »**

 **« Comment ça sur le terrain ? »** paniquais-je l'idée de me retrouver en dehors de l'enceinte de la prison.

 **« Ouais ! Dehors quoi ! »**

 **« Nan, mais tu te fou de moi j'espère ? Je suis à l'abri depuis à peine quelques jours et tu veux me faire retourner là dehors ? Mais c'est une blague ? »** m'emportais-je littéralement.

 **« T'a réussi à survire, non ? Alors quelqu' heures à l'extérieur, ça te tuera pas ! »** répondit Daryl sans même s'arrêter de marcher.

Le temps de récupérer mon sac à dos, mon arc ainsi que mes flèches, un sweat-shirt et de faire une prière à l'Univers et je rejoignais Daryl à l'extérieur. Marchant côte à côte à silence, nous arrivâmes près de la moto.

 **« Oh damned, c'est vraiment une blague, là ? T'as un humour douteux t'sais ça ? »** lançais-je nonchalamment au biker.

 **« Grimpe, et essaye de rester tranquille cette fois ! »** répliqua t il en enjambant sa moto.

 **« Je resterais tranquille seulement si tu t'la ferme ! »** grommelais-je en me retrouvant à nouveau assise sur son engin.

Il était à peine plus de midi et le soleil tapait sur ma nuque, tandis que le vent fouettait mon visage, envoyant mes cheveux danser dans tout les sens.

Je profitais du trajet pour analyser la situation. Ou tout du moins, l'étrange sentiment que j'avais vis à vis du biker et de tout ce qui m'arrivait depuis quatre jours.

Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, je me sentais en sécurité avec Daryl, comme si je l'avais toujours connu – _ce qui, dans un sens, n'était pas totalement faux_ – comme si, quelque chose chez lui me poussait tout naturellement à lui faire confiance.

Même si je ne le croisais que très rarement durant la journée et qu'il m'évitait le plus possible, c'était quand la nuit tombait qu'il avait été présent.

Allez savoir pourquoi, c'est sa présence qui me permettait de dormir à point fermer sans que d'affreux cauchemars ne viennent perturber mon sommeil.

Et même si chaque matin je me réveillais aussi seule que je l'avais été en me couchant, et que le sujet n'était jamais venu sur le tapis, j'étais reconnaissante envers Daryl d'avoir été présent les trois dernières nuits lorsque j'en avait eu besoin. Je tentais de ne pas trop me poser de question sur les motivations du biker... Voulais-je, de toute façon, connaître la réponse ?

Ma dernière réplique à son intention me fit sourire. Je lui avait carrément dit de se la fermer... tout naturellement, comme si c'était ... _habituel_ ! Je n'en revenais pas.

Je n'avais jamais été très bavarde en société, à part pour lâcher des vannes pleines de sarcasmes ou d'ironies pour cacher mon malaise, j'avais rarement des répliques de plus de deux phrases, et encore moins quand il s'agissait de personnes que je ne connaissais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam.

Mais depuis mon intégration à la communauté carcérale, je me surprenais à taper la discussion avec une clique de gens tout aussi différents les uns des autres... et à apprécier ça !

 _Nom d'un chien, je souffrais peut-être d'un stress post traumatique ?!_

Après plusieurs kilomètres et environs trente minutes dans un silence seulement troublé par le moteur de la moto, des traces d'une anciennes civilisation apparurent.

Daryl évita quelques véhicules qui traînaient en plein milieu de la route, ainsi que tout le bordel qui avaient été laisser sur place par les anciens propriétaires. C'était un paysage assez angoissant et carrément digne d'une ère post-apocalyptique zombie.

Les voitures avaient été dévalisées sans aucun scrupule. Les portières et coffres ouverts laissaient imaginer la panique total dans la quel les familles avaient été avant de – _je le supposais_ – prendre la fuite avec le minimum syndical pour survivre. Si seulement ils avaient survécus !

Pourtant, nous nous arrêtâmes dans ce bled perdu et fantomatique qui avait déjà du être piller de fond en comble depuis bien longtemps.

 **« T'espère trouver quoi ici au juste ? »** demandais-je à Daryl tandis qu'il déposait la bécane sur sa béquille après s'être stopper et avoir couper le moteur.

 **« J'sais pas, on verra s'il reste quelqu'chose. Tu prend tout ce qui peu être utile. »**

J'observais les environs avec attention, c'était pas le moment de tomber sur une horde de monstres, et heureusement, aucun mangeurs de chair n'était en vue.

Je suivais mon coéquipier, munie de ma machette et lui de son arbalète. La porte s'ouvrit et un « _ding_ » annonça notre présence. Daryl s'immobilisa en me signifiant de ne plus bouger d'un signe de la main. J'étais loin de connaître le langage « _chasseur_ », mais Brody m'avait donner quelques notions quand il tentait de m'enseigner les principes du survivalisme. Après quelques secondes de silence total, et aucunes ombres à l'horizon, nous entrâmes dans la station.

La station service, en plus d'être déserte était pratiquement vide. Les rayonnages avaient été pillés, saccagés, et il ne restait que des choses inutiles ou inutilisables. Des bouteilles de verre avaient été éclatées sur le sol, des paquets de bouffe avaient été éventrer, et ça devait faire belle lurette que plus personne de vivant – _ou mort_ – ne traînait dans le coin, à la vue de la poussière et de la crasse qui recouvrait le sol.

 **« Personne n'est venu ici depuis longtemps »** constatais-je

 **« Comment tu vois ça ? »** me questionna Daryl d'un ton sérieux, comme si il jaugeait mes capacités.

 **« Faut pas être débile pour comprendre ! Regarde le sol ! Il est dégueulasse et y a aucune trace de pas. »**

Daryl m'observa en silence durant un instant. Je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer son expression... si j'avais été un temps soit peu égocentrique, j'aurais pu croire que je venais de lui couper la chique !

 **« Ben Quoi ? »** demandais-je alors.

 **« Rien... jette un œil à l'arrière... et si une porte est fermée, surtout, l'ouvre pas ! »**

 **« OK patron ! »** lançais-je avec un sourire moqueur en insistant sur le dernier mot.

 **« Tssss »** entendis-je alors que j'avais déjà tourner les talons.

Je passais à l'arrière de la boutique, peut-être allais-je tomber sur un trésor, genre une arrière boutique avec un stock complet que nous pourrions mettre de coté et revenir chercher plus tard avec des bras et un camion.

Durant mes mois en solitaire, je ne m'étais que très rarement aventurée en dehors de la foret. A quelques exceptions seulement, quand je me retrouvais dans l'obligation de le faire. D'ailleurs, je restais toujours le plus loin possible des routes.

Après l'altercation avec les deux hommes que j'avais du tuer, j'avais pris la décision de ne plus du tout approcher une route, une ville ou même un bled comme celui-ci de près. La foret n'était certes pas l'endroit le plus sur, mais il était rare de croiser des humains vivants. Les Ombres quand à elles, n'étaient pas tellement dégourdies, et c'était bien plus facile de les combattre, ou les semées, dans un espace plein d'obstacles et de cachettes que sur une route déserte à la portée de tout danger.

Je marchais dans le petit couloir où deux portes, l'une ouverte et l'autre fermée se présentèrent à moi, celle à ma gauche était ouverte et je décidais de m'y aventurer. Le bureau avait lui aussi été fouiller et je perdis espoir d'y trouver quoi que ce soit d'un temps soit peu intéressant.

J'entrepris de fouiller dans le bordel déjà bien présent. Je trouvais des cartouches d'imprimantes, du papier en abondance, des stylos, bref tout le nécessaire de bureautique. Je soupirais en mettant quelques trucs dans mon sac, et mes yeux tombèrent sur une armoire en métal qu'on avait déjà essayer de forcer... J'observais l'affaire. L'une des portes était défoncée mais la serrure avait tenue bon. Je tentais de l'ouvrir mais rien n'y fit. Je me redirigeais vers la boutique et lançais

 **« Par hasard, crocheter les serrures ne serait pas dans tes cordes ? »**

Je trouvais Daryl agenouiller derrière le comptoir à fouiller celui-ci dans les moindres recoins. Trois fardes de cigarettes, un paquet de briquets, une bonbonne de gaz de camping, un berretta 9mm, une boite de cartouches et un paquet de chewing-gum à la menthe trônaient déjà sur le comptoir.

 **« Waw ! T'a trouver un trésor ! »** m'esclaffais-je

 **« T'imagine pas ce qu'on peu trouver sous les planchers »** me lâcha Daryl en ne relevant même pas la tête, toujours occuper à chercher je-ne-sais-quoi.

Tandis que je rangeais les trouvailles dans mon sac, une boite de préservatifs atterrit sous mon nez, suivit d'une petite trousse de secours et un couteau suisse.

 **« Et ben dis donc ! On voit où sont les priorités des gens ! »** dis-je en prenant la boite de capotes. **« 1,2,3,4,5... oh tiens, y en manque une ! Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Bon ben on sait jamais, ça peut servir?! »** continuais-je en enfonçant la boite dans mon sac.

 **« Les femmes, ça jacasse toujours ! Même avec des rôdeurs au cul, elles arrivent à jacasser pour rien dire ! »** grommela Daryl en se relevant de derrière le comptoir.

 **« Ta l'air de t'y connaître dis donc ! »** répliquais-je sournoisement.

 **« Ta trouver quelqu'chose ? »** me demanda t il, ignorant ma réplique, tout en s'éloignant vers la porte qui menait au couloir.

 **« Tout à été piller déjà. Je vois pas ce qu'on pourrait trouver de plus. A moins que tu sois doué dans le crochetage de serrure, je crois qu'on peu lever le camp ! »**

 **« On y va alors ! »** lança t il en récupérant son arbalète qui pendait sur son dos. **« A coté, y a le restaurant, on jet un œil et on s'casse.»** m'indiqua t il avec un coup de tête.

Le tintement résonna à nouveau quand j'ouvris la porte. Merde ! Ce truc allait finir par rameuter tout les cadavres du coin. Je me crispais en attendant que le carillon finisse de jouer sa musique. Je dégainais ma machette tandis que Daryl passait en premier.

Nous longeâmes le bâtiment en toute hâte en observant la zone. Daryl se stoppa à hauteur de la vitre, il observa l'intérieur du restaurant de la station service et décréta que la voie était libre.

L'entrée se trouvant sur le coté du bâtiment, nous avançâmes toujours en silence, mais un bruit nous fit stopper net dans notre progression. Un bruit que je connaissais trop bien des pas traînant, ensuite des râles. D'autres pas traînants, d'autres râles...

Daryl se tourna vers moi et m'indiqua de faire demi tour en silence. Si nous étions assez silencieux, peut-être nous en sortirions nous vivant ? En tout cas, je n'avais pas suivis le biker pour mourir maintenant ! Alors qu'à quelques dizaines de kilomètres m'attendait un repas chaud et un lit.

 **« Comment est-ce qu'on s'en sort? »** murmurais-je

 **« Comme d'habitude… »** grommela Daryl en pressant l'allure vers la moto qui nous attendait sagement.

 **«C'est quoi comme d'habitude? »** m'inquiétais-je en le voyant prendre ses jambes à son cou.

 **« COURS PUTAIN ! »** me cria t il

A peine étions nous arriver à la moto que les charognards fonçaient déjà sur nous. Ils étaient peu nombreux, cinq, non, six au total, mais avec le poids de mon sac à dos, ce n'étais pas vraiment le moment pour un combat avec ces saletés de morts-vivants.

 **« Merde tu va le démarrer ton tas de ferrailles ? »** m'énervais-je alors que les Ombres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de nous.

Daryl démarra la moto, mais il n'eut pas le temps de partir qu'un poids me fit basculer en arrière. Je tombais à la renverse, entraînant le cadavre vivant dans ma chute. Cet imbécile à la chairs putrides m'était tomber dessus comme un poids mort – _c'était le cas de le dire_ – et tentait déjà de me bouffer avec ses dents pourries qui claquetaient dans le vide.

Il était vraiment très laid. Sa mâchoire était sur le point de tombée et la chair en décomposition bavait du pu dégoulinant et m'éclaboussant au passage.

Je tentais de la repousser du mieux possible, mais mon sac à dos me clouait littéralement au sol. Je lui flanquais un coup de genoux et profitais d'être un minimum dégagée pour me libérée de mon sac.

En un rien de temps, je lui assénait un coup de machette en plein dans la tête. Ça n'avait durer que quelques secondes, mais j'avais eu l'impression qu'une éternité s'était écoulée.

 **« Merci pour ton aide ! »** lançais-je à Daryl, accusatrice.

 **« Tu permets ? Je suis légèrement occuper ! »** se défendit il alors qu'il était aux prises d'un cadavre ambulant encore plus pourri et en décomposition que le mien.

D'un coup de machette, je libérais Daryl et le monstre s'effondra au sol, allant retrouver deux de ses copains. Il en restait 3 à abattre, et il n'attendirent guère que nous soyons prêt pour déjà nous foncer dessus.

Dos à dos, Daryl et moi brandirent nos armes son arbalète chargée et ma machette en l'air. Un des macchabées se jeta sur moi, une petite bonne femme blonde qui, fut un temps, avait du être jolie. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés par endroits et laissaient apercevoir des blessures ressemblant à des morsures.

Elle tenta de m'attraper de ses mains ensanglantées mais je la repoussai d'un coup de pieds. Elle tomba lourdement au sol et je profitais pour lui bondir dessus et lui faire manger la lame de mon couteau.

De son coté Daryl avait dégommer les deux derniers. Une flèche était plantée dans l'œil de l'un d'eux et tandis qu'il la récupérait, je ramassais mon sac et aillais reprendre ma place originel sur la moto.

D'autres pas traînants, d'autres râles gutturaux nous parvinrent de plus loin. Le combats avec les six monstres avait fini par en ameuter d'autres

 **« Le shopping est fini je crois »** lançais-je

La moto démarra en trombe et s'élança sur la route en direction de la prison. J'espérais secrètement que la petite « _Mission - suicide - de ravitaillement made in Dixon_ » était terminer.

Nous roulâmes à vive allures durant quelques minutes, juste le temps de s'éloigner de la petite bourgade et d'entrée dans la foret.

Une fois plus où moins à l'abri, Daryl stoppa la moto et me demanda – ou plutôt m'ordonna – de descendre. Je m'exécutais, ne comprenant pas trop pourquoi nous nous arrêtions et pourquoi, nom de dieu, il ne nous remmenait pas en sécurité entre les murs de la prison.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'on fou là, Daryl ? »** m'exclamais-je en le fusillant du regard.

 **« On a encore du temps. La journée est pas finie ! »** me lança t il en passant devant moi en poussant la moto afin de la mettre à l'abri des regards indiscrets derrière un tas de hais.

Daryl entra ensuite dans la foret, armé de son arbalète. Je pris une grande inspiration qui marquait mon mécontentement et fini par le suivre.

J'observais comment le biker se mouvait dans cet environnement que je connaissais bien.

Daryl avait une certaine sorte de grâce – si on pouvait appeler ça ainsi ! - et bougeait de manière à progresser silencieusement, sans traînasser pour autant. Au plus nous nous enfoncions dans la foret, au plus la nature était dense et imprévisible.

J'avais moi-même appris à me comporter comme si je faisais partie de cet univers. Vivre dans la nature, c'est vivre dans un autre monde un monde sauvage qui ne vous épargne pas. C'était une vie dur et pleine de danger.

Avec pas moins de deux forets, onze parcs nationaux et un bon paquet d'hectares de surface, la Géorgie était un paradis terrestre pour des centaines d'espèces d'animaux, et plus particulièrement des prédateurs dangereux dont il fallait sérieusement se méfier.

Les loups ou les ours étaient repérable, malgré que je n'avais pas eu l'extrême joie d'en croiser, moi, c'était surtout les serpents que je détestais le plus. C'était le truc qui me débectais le plus. Non pas que j'en avais peur, mais ces saletés étaient du genre à se fourrer dans l'une de vos bottes pendant votre sommeil... Voila pourquoi, durant ma survie dans la foret, il était extrêmement rare que je me déchausse, même pour dormir ! Une fois mais pas deux !

 _Sweet home Georgia !_

Tout en observant les alentours et en faisant attention où je mettais mes pieds, je suivais Daryl. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce pourquoi nous gambadions entre les arbres, mais à son attitude des plus sérieuses et attentives, je me doutais que le silence était requis. Il chassait.

Une horrible odeur de sang et d'autres liquides poisseux se dégageait de mes vêtements, c'était presque insupportable. J'aurais préférer puer la transpiration. L'odeur de l'ectoplasme, c'était encore pire qu'un tas de poubelles qu'on aurait laissées pourrir depuis des mois dans un coin.

Prise dans mes élucubrations mental, je fis un bon et atterris sur mes fesses quand une flèche passa à quelques centimètres de moi et allait se planter dans le tronc d'un arbre avec un petit bruit sourd.

 **« Nan mais qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez toi ? Ta failli me tuer ! »** m'exclamais-je complètement sous le choque.

 **« Contrairement à toi, je sais viser, moi ! »** me répondit cet abruti de Daryl en décrochant la flèche plantée dans un écureuil.

 **« Quoi ? Je sais pas viser ! Hahaha écoutez le, le redneck là ! Je vise tout aussi bien que toi ! »** déblatérais-je en me relevant et en époussetant mon pantalon.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.

 _Connard_ , pensais-je, en lui balançant un majeur bien voyant.

Il attacha la pauvre bestiole à sa ceinture et sans se préoccuper de moi reprit sa route.

 **« Si tu savais ce que j'aimerais t'en coller une à l'instant ! »** grommelais-je pour moi-même.

 **« Si tu savais ce que je voudrais que tu te la ferme, mais on a pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie. »**


	6. Ch6 : Hero

**CHAPITRE 6 : Hero** _(Skillet)_

 **« Si tu savais ce que je voudrais que tu te la ferme, mais on a pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie. »**

Toujours à jacasser pour ne rien dire. Les femmes, y en avait jamais une pour rattraper l'autre. A la limite, y avait que Carol qui ne me tapait pas sur le nerfs constamment, et encore, son petit jeu avec moi, bien que j'avais fini par m'y faire, me faisait encore grimacer assez souvent. Mais bon, parfois c'était agréable.

 **« C'est charmant, vraiment ! »** entendais-je grommeler derrière moi.

Depuis tout ce temps à tenter de survivre avec le groupe, je m'étais fais à la présence de chaque membre de cette communauté, malgré le fait que bien souvent, j'avais ce besoin de me retrouver seul, loin de tout le boucan de la prison. C'était dangereux de sortir, mais c'était ça où devenir dingue, et puis, il fallait bien ramener à bouffer.

A choisir, je préférais encore tomber de temps en temps sur un groupe de rôdeurs.

Carol avait raison. Depuis qu'on avait commencer l'opération sauvetage, je commençais à avoir la quotte comme elle me le disait assez souvent – trop à mon goût. Et même si je grimaçais à cette idée et envoyais mon amie balader quand elle me le faisais remarquer, c'était pas pour me déplaire.

Moi qui avait toujours eu un rôle de sale connard, ça changeait un peu, et puis ça me donnait l'impression d'être utile et de faire enfin quelque chose de bien de ma vie !

Il avait fallu que le monde parte en couille pour que je trouve ma place quelque part ! Quelle merdier quand même !

Quand l'autre nuit Baylee nous était tombée littéralement dessus, il m'avait fallu un moment pour la reconnaître. Pourtant, il était rare que j'oublie un visage, même si je ne l'avais pas vu depuis pas mal d'années.

La petite ado en pyjama planquée dans l'escalier que j'avais rencontrer n'existait plus et je devais avouer que la femme qu'elle était devenue avait tendance à faire vibrer une corde assez sensible en moi.

J'étais un crétin à l'époque où je l'avais vue pour la première fois – et même les fois suivantes ! Merle m'en faisait baver grave, et ma vie étaient un ramassis de merde !

La petite sœur de mon pote Brody. Putain ! J'en croyais toujours pas mes yeux !

Je croyais pas en Dieu et en toutes ces conneries, mais tomber sur elle, alors qu'on était en plein apocalypse, était peut-être un signe ! Un signe de quoi, j'en savais foutre rien, mais elle était là, elle avait survécu.

Un bout de mon passé avait survécu.

J'aurais pu tomber sur n'importe qui d'autre, elle aurait pu être morte depuis des lustres ou transformée en rôdeur, mais non, il avait fallu que ce soit elle et depuis son apparition, j'étais légèrement paumé !

Je savais pas pourquoi ça me faisait un truc pareil, et je ne cherchais pas vraiment à le savoir. Tout ce que je savais, c'était qu'un truc me poussait vers elle, j'avais cette sale impression de devoir m'occuper d'elle.

Je croyais pas non plus en l'existence des fantômes, pourtant en la voyant sur la route, pointant sa flèche droit sur ma caboche, j'avais eu l'impression de voir Brody !

 _« Il était mort depuis longtemps ce con, il aurait pas pu être sur la route ! »_ Me dis-je à moi-même.

 **« Dis, tu compte embrocher tout les écureuils du coin ? »**

Ça faisait la cinquième bestiole que j'accrochais à ma ceinture et ça ne m'empêchais pas de ne pas penser.

Pfff je m'étais jamais sentis aussi débile de ma vie ! Mais au moins, il fallait reconnaître que Bee n'était pas gênante.

Parfois il lui arrivait de faire aller un peu trop sa grande gueule, mais je devais avouer que sa présence près de moi ne m'étais pas inconfortable comparer à d'autres. Pour ça, elle avait changée, jamais je l'avais autant entendu parler !

Bee savait rester à sa place. Elle avait toujours été comme ça. Discrète à chaque occasion. Les rares moments que nous avions partager ensemble dans le passé m'avait démontrer qu'avec Bee, tout était toujours facile.

Elle était dans son coin, moi dans le mien, et parler n'avait jamais été un truc qu'on avait fait. C'était ces moments que j'avais le plus apprécier à l'époque.

Ça ne faisait que quelques jours qu'elle était là, mais j'étais assez fortiche pour sonder les gens. Elle avait survécu seule durant plusieurs mois, dans les bois et dans un sens, ça m'impressionnais, car jamais je n'aurais imaginer la ptite intello pouvoir s'en sortir dans le monde de merde où on vivais.

Je me demandais bien, d'ailleurs, ce qui avait pu lui arriver dans sa vie pour faire un virage à 360 degrés comme ça.

 **« Répond pas surtout »** lançai elle d'un ton impatient.

 **« Écoute l'intello, on rentrera quand JE l'aurais décider ! OK ? Ta cas faire pareil, au moins tu restera pas là à me suivre comme un toutou ! »** avais-je répondu, malgré tout moins agacer par son jacassement que par mes réflexions mentales.

 **« Sérieux Daryl, arrête de prendre cette attitude de Maitre Yoda, ça me fait flipper ! Tuer de l'écureuil tu feras ! A Maître Dixon tu obéira ! Nianiania ! »** répliqua t elle, les points sur les hanches en grimaçant.

Je soupirais de désespoir, peut-être avais-je parler trop vite tout compte fait !

Je continuais mon chemin à travers bois, Baylee à ma suite, en tentant de trouver une piste qui m'amènerait à dégommer autre chose que des foutus rongeurs. C'était pas quelques écureuils qui allait nourrir tout le putain de monde qui s'agglutinait dans la prison !

 **« Mon frère me disait toujours qu'un jour quand je serais grande, je f'rais quelque chose de bien de ma vie, mais il s'imaginait certainement pas que ça serait en zigouillant des écureuils... »**

Des craquements se firent entendre au loin, ça avait au moins eu le mérite de faire taire ma coéquipière. A l'affût de mouvements suspects, je tournais sur moi-même en pointant mon arbalète, près à tirer au moindre signe d'un éventuel de danger.

 **« ou des morts-vivants! »** lança Bee sur un ton qui ne valait rien qui vaille

Je me retournais dans sa direction, j'aperçus les macchabées à quelques dizaines de mètres de nous, zigzagant entre les arbres tout en grommelant des sons gutturaux à vomir.

 **« Putain, on peut jamais être tranquille ! »** ronchonnais-je.

J'empoignais le bras de Bee et l'entraînais derrière un gros tronc d'arbre. Prise au dépourvu, elle atterrit sur mon torse, cognant sa poitrine contre mon corps.

Je baissais les yeux sur elle, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. La peau de ses joues étaient légèrement rosées et son regard fuyant...

 _« Putain Daryl, c'est pas le moment ! »_

C'était pourtant pas la première fois depuis le retour de Bee dans ma vie qu'elle se retrouvait collée à moi. Mais là, c'était pas la même situation.

 **« Il faut qu'on dégage d'ici »** murmurais-je, tentant à peine de dissimuler l'effet de dingue qu'elle produisait sur mon corps.

 **« On s'y prend comment ? »** murmura t elle à son tour en se retournant afin d'essayer d'apercevoir les rôdeurs.

Son dos contre mon torse, mes yeux atterrirent sur le haut de sa tête, descendant en suivant la cascade châtain clair aux reflets cuivrés, je tombais sur ses reins. Ça faisait déjà plusieurs fois en quelques jours que cette partie de son corps avait éveiller mon intérêt.

Dans la bibliothèque, il m'avait fallu me contrôler plus que d'ordinaire pour ne pas que des images viennent m'envahir dans une flopée de pensées réellement pas catho du tout.

Bien qu'emmêler dans un amas de nœuds, ses cheveux lâcher, tombant dans son dos avaient un parfum de fraîcheur et je ne pu m'empêcher de fermer les yeux quand j'en respirais l'odeur.

 _Quelle petite conne n'empêche ! N'importe quel rôdeur aurait déjà pu s'y accrocher et dévorée sa chair toute fraîche._

 **« Alors ? On s'y prend comment ? »** répéta elle en murmurant sans même se rendre compte que ma concentration avait été déviée de son but.

 **« Ils marchent en direction de la route ! »** remarquais-je **« Merde ! »**

 **« Ils sont pas nombreux, neuf on dirait, on peu se les faire ! »** avança Bee, sur d'elle.

 **« Ça serait du suicide, ils sont trop nombreux !»**

Mais ma réflexion n'eut pas l'effet voulu. Je la sentis se décoller de mon dos et dans un mouvement fluide et discret, sans un bruit, elle se détacha de moi et allait se positionner derrière un autre arbre à proximité.

 **« Putain, tu fou quoi là ? »** m'emportais-je en essayant de ne pas me faire remarquer.

 **« Je vais me suicider, mais ta cas rester là si ça te chante pas ! »** me lança t elle avec un sourire et une lueur espiègle dans le regard.

 _« Elle est folle, ma parole !? »_

On avait aucune chance de s'en sortir.

S'en que je ne m'y attende, Baylee sortit de sa cachette pour se cacher derrière un autre tronc d'arbre. Je l'observais silencieusement et légèrement en panique.

Qu'est-ce qui m'avait prit de l'emmener en expédition, bordel de merde !? Elle allait nous faire tuer et apparemment, elle se croyait assez maligne que pour affronter une mini-horde de rôdeurs en s'en tirant indemne.

J'avais vu pire et je m'en étais sortie quand même. On avait traverser bien plus rude que neuf rôdeurs jusqu'ici, et Baylee m'avait déjà montrer qu'elle savait y faire pour dégommer ces saletés de cadavres putrides.

Malgré tout, nous en avions déjà affronter 6, marcher plusieurs kilomètres dans la foret et la fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir.

J'observais les alentours, les rôdeurs n'étaient pas rapide pour un clou et les prendre à revers seraient notre seule chance de les dégager l'un après l'autre sans trop de dégâts.

Je sifflais pour attirer l'attention de Baylee qui les observait toujours. Elle me jeta un coup d'œil et j'en profitais pour lui donner les instructions en silence. Elle me fit un signe de tête pour m'informer qu'elle avait compris ce que je tentais de lui dire en langage des signes.

Nous avançâmes chacun de notre coté en nous dissimulant derrière des arbres, contournant ainsi le groupe de rôdeurs afin de les prendre par derrière et par surprise.

Baylee banda son arc et nous décochâmes nos flèches en même temps. Deux rôdeurs d'éliminer pour le prix d'un.

Entendant les deux cadavres tomber lourdement sur le sol, deux d'entre eux se retournèrent à cause du bruit. Deux autres flèches atteignirent leur but, réduisant leur rang au nombre de cinq. Un nombre déjà plus rassurant si nous voulions nous en sortir vivant !

Silencieusement Baylee sorti de sa cachette et fonça directement sur le dos d'un rôdeur, lui enfonçant une lame par le bas du crâne, le tuant instantanément. J'en fis de même. Mais nous furent vite remarquer, les trois derniers se retournèrent d'un même mouvement et nous foncèrent dessus.

Bee et moi nous lançâmes un regard, j'aurais voulu lui crier de courir, de se mettre en l'abri, mais je vis cette foutu étincelle éclairée à nouveau son regard.

Un sourire narquois naissait sur ses lèvres et je me maudit encore une fois d'avoir eu la merveilleuse idée de l'embarquer avec moi.

Je n'avais aucune envie de jouer les héros aujourd'hui, mais à en croire le comportement de la folle qui me faisait office de coéquipière, je n'avais pas tellement le choix.

Je soupirais et me lançais dans la bataille.

D'un coup, j'entendis un cris qui me glaça instantanément le sang. Tout en me débattant contre une grosse merde dégueulasse de rôdeur qui tentait de m'arracher le bras à coup de dents, je jetais un bref regard dans la direction de Baylee.

Les deux salopards s'étaient jeter sur elle, son couteau au sol à deux mètres d'elle et étendue dans la boue, elle tentait de se défendre, envoyant des coups de pieds dans les deux monstres qui apparemment ne sentaient rien.

Dans un élan d'adrénaline, mon poignard atterrit dans la gorge de la créature qui me lâchait instantanément. Le temps que je fonce sur Baylee, elle avait réussi à en éloigner un, que j'attrapais et décapitait d'un seul coup tellement son corps était en décomposition. Sur ce temps, le dernier fini par tomber à son tour.

Le silence de la foret revint rapidement. J'étais essoufflé. Putain, ces conneries, c'était plus de mon age ! La colère monta et je me retournais vers Baylee

 **« Pourquoi ta fais ça bordel de merde ? »** m'énervais-je en balançant mon sac à dos au sol.

Elle était toujours allongée dans la boue, le regard au loin vers la cime des arbres, sa poitrine montant et descendant alors qu'elle tentait de reprendre son souffle.

D'un coup, elle se mit à rire. Complètement paumé, je restais là à l'observer. Nom de Dieu, est-ce que tout ce merdier avait fini par la rendre complètement cinglée ?

Bee fini par se relever. Elle se frotta le visage, ce qui n'avait pas été une bonne idée étant donné ses mains pleines de boue et de sang. Une trace d'un brun rougeâtre barrait son joli visage déjà en sueur et couvert de taches de sang.

 **« A cause de ce que ta dis tout à l'heur. En faite, à cause de trois choses que ta dis. »** Répondit elle alors qu'un bruit horrible se fit entendre quand elle arracha une de ses flèches plantée dans un rôdeur.

 **« Quoi ? »** répliquais-je en grimaçant, tout en récupérant l'une de mes flèches plantée dans l'œil d'un macchabée.

 **« Alors, de un, je sais viser ! »** me dit elle en me menaçant faussement avec sa flèche ensanglantée. **« De deux, je suis pas une intello ! »** continua t elle juste avant de mettre violemment un coup de talon dans la tête d'un cadavre qui gigotait encore.

 **« Tu te fou de moi là ? »** répliquais-je, n'en croyant pas mes oreilles.

 **« Pas du tout mon cher ! »** lança t elle du tac-o-tac.

 **« Ta jouer les kamikazes juste pour ça ? Putain, j'y crois pas ! »** lançais-je en levant les bras au ciel.

 **« Kamikaze ?! Mhm nan, je préfère être une ninja ! »** sourit elle soudainement, rendant son visage ensanglanté carrément flippant à voir.

 **« C'est quoi le troisième points ? »** lui demandais simplement en me rendant à l'évidence... Cette fille avait définitivement virer cinglée!

 **« Ta dis que je ne mourrais pas aujourd'hui ! »** répondit elle en haussant des épaules, comme si c'était la seule raison valable au fait de se jeter dans une horde de corps pourrit assoiffer de sang et de chairs.

J'étais carrément en colère contre Baylee, mais une partie de moi, que je tentais véritablement d'ignorer, avait quant à elle, décider de me trahir.

Putain, cette gonzesse m'excitait !

Je lui fonçais dessus à grandes enjambées

 **« Me refais jamais un coup pareil ! T'a piger ? »** lui crachais-je au visage, en proie à mes émotions.

Là sur le moment, tout ce que je voulais, c'était la palpée pour vérifier si elle était blessée, et ça me foutait royalement en rogne !

Comme si j'avais pas autre chose à penser et à faire que de m'inquiéter pour cette gonzesse complètement inconsciente.

Je ne compris pas ce qui m'arrivait, l'avoir vu aux prisent de deux rôdeurs m'avait rendu fou.

Mon corps réagit sans que je ne réfléchisse, je me jetais sur ses lèvres sans comprendre la faim qui me tiraillait les entrailles. Dans un acte incontrôlable, immisçais ma langue entre ses dents, sans forcer. Elle se laissa faire, accentuant le baiser à son tour.

Y a des années de ça, j'avais déjà goûté à ses lèvres. Mais le baiser du passé n'avait rien de comparable avec celui-ci. Ce n'était pas un genre de baiser doux et romantique.

Et puis merde, je n'avais rien d'un mec doux et romantique ! Même à l'époque, je ne l'étais pas.

Là, c'était comme le besoin de respirer, de la sentir vivante, de me sentir vivant.

A l'instant, nous nous dévorions mutuellement. J'allaitais, j'avais envie d'elle, j'avais envie de la plaquer au sol et de la prendre sans aucune délicatesse. Un mélange de colère et d'excitation m'enveloppait et je ne comprenais pas d'où cela venait.

Une petit voix commençait à souffler à mon oreille, me persuadant qu'elle aurait aimer ça. Je la mangeais goulûment et elle répondait à mon ardeur avec autant de sauvagerie qu'une louve affamée.

N'en pouvant plus, je la fis reculer contre un arbre. Plaçant mes jambes de chaque côté des siennes, ma bouche lui dévorant maintenant le menton, puis la clavicule, je continuai ma descente vers sa poitrine ronde et ferme.

 _Bon sang, qu'elle m'excitait !_

Sa tête s'adossa à l'arbre contre lequel je la plaquai littéralement et un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Mes mains entreprirent un voyage, une découverte de son corps, descendant sur son flan jusqu'à la base de ses fesses que j'empoignais violemment.

J'étais comme fou . Je la goûtais, la suçotais, la caressais, je la voulais… Je voulais qu'elle me désire autant que je la désirais en ce moment.

Quand dans une lueur de lucidité mon esprit fut un peu moins embrumer et que je réalisais ce que j'étais entrain de faire et où mes pensées m'embarquais, je la repoussais sans crier gare.

Dans ce monde où l'on pouvait mourir à tout moment, ce n'était foutrement pas l'instant idéal pour se laisser aller... et puis putain, ça faisait même pas une semaine qu'elle était réapparut dans ma vie.

 _Bordel de merde !_

 **« Je ne te dirais pas de ne plus jamais me refaire un coup pareil. Juste, préviens la prochaine fois ! »** lâcha t elle après s'être raclée la gorge, d'un air faussement détacher de la situation tout en essayant de remettre ses vêtements crasseux en place.

Après avoir ramasser nos affaires, et les quelques écureuils qui s'étaient échapper de ma ceinture durant l'affrontement, nous prîmes le chemin inverse dans un silence de mort, un silence, cette fois, oppressant.

La journée avait passer trop rapidement, au point où je ne m'étais même pas aperçu que bientôt le soleil quitterait le ciel.

Il devait être au alentour de dix-huit heure et après tout ce qu'il s'était passer, il était temps de reprendre la route vers la prison, sans quoi, j'étais persuader qu'on partirait à notre recherche, et il était hors de question que qui que ce soit se mette en danger par ma faute !

 _Putain mec, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_ Songeais-je.

Décidément, cette journée était vraiment merdique !


	7. Ch7 : Not Gonna Die Tonight

**CHAPITRE 7 : Not Gonna Die Tonight** _(Skillet)_

Rebrousser chemin alors que le soleil se couchait n'était pas une mince affaire. Ses rayons passaient par dessus la cime des arbres et plongeait la nature dans l'obscurité. Bien que le printemps était là, le soir, il faisait encore vite sombre.

La foret était assez dense et malgré les deux lampes torches, on n'y voyait pratiquement que dalle à moins de dix mètres.

Malgré mon sens de l'orientation, je n'étais même pas certain que nous soyons sur le bon chemin et bien entendu Baylee avait fait en sorte de me le signaler à plusieurs reprises.

J'avais eu envie de lui dire de se la fermer plusieurs fois, mais à quoi bon ? Elle n'en ferait de toute façon qu'à sa tête, en répondant des absurdités pleines de cynismes, comme à chaque fois.

J'en étais encore à me demander ce qui était arriver à la gentille et discrète Baylee que j'avais connu. Cette femme là était bien loin de la jeune intello qui avait, malgré moi, éveiller mes premiers sentiments amoureux.

 _« Non mais tu t'entend parler, bougre d'imbécile ? Voila que tu cause d'amour maintenant ! Tu sais même pas ce que c'est, crétin ! »_

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que nous avions parcourut autant de kilomètres. Il fallait vraiment que je me remette les idées en place parce qu'avec cette brume constante dans mon cerveau depuis quatre jours, on allait finir par y passer réellement.

Je m'étais laisser aller, et je me maudissais pour ne pas avoir réussi à me contrôler. C'était pas moi ça ! J'étais pas le genre de gars à se laisser contrôler par ses pulsions ! Pas depuis le début de cette foutu épidémie en tout cas ! Il fallait survivre avant tout !

 _Putain, reprend toi mec !_ Songeais-je.

Nous marchions depuis environs trois heures, alors que nous n'avions pas mit autant de temps pour l'aller et ça commençait à sévèrement me foutre vraiment en boule !

Par chance, aucuns rôdeurs ne nous étaient tomber dessus, et même si je croyais pas en ce foutu Dieu, je priais pour qu'on arrive à retrouver la route avant qu'une autre troupeau de merde de cadavres ne nous retombe dessus.

 **« On est paumés, Daryl, admet-le ! »** lança Baylee derrière moi, ce qui eu le don de me foutre encore plus les nerfs en pelote.

 **« Mais tu va la fermer bordel ? »** répliquais-je, à bout de ses jacassements, en me retournant sur elle, braquant ma lampe de poche dans sa direction.

 **« T'aurais pas oublier de prendre tes pilules ce matin ? Ça t'arrive de pas être un sale con de temps en temps ? »** Cracha t elle avant de me dépasser et de recommencer à marcher.

 _Super ! Mademoiselle est vexée à présent ! Manquait plus que ça..._

Peut-être qu'à partir de maintenant, elle allait enfin me foutre la paix.

Mais je me ravisais aussitôt, au fond, je me traitais d'imbécile. Après tout, je m'en prenais à elle car y avait personne d'autre à qui s'en prendre, ce n'était pas de sa faute si j'avais merder.

J'avais l'impression que nous tournions en rond et ça me rendait foutrement nerveux.

La nuit, dans la foret, tout se ressemblait et j'aurais du prévoir le coup. Je soupirais de frustration. Ça ne servait à rien de continuer à marcher, car tout ce que l'on faisait, c'était nous mettre encore plus dans la merde.

 **« On devrais trouver un abri plus sûr qu'ici pour la nuit, ensuite on rentrera »** lâchais-je alors que je rattrapais Bee qui avait prit de l'avance.

 **« Ce serait bien oui. Parce que** _ **"La nuit des morts-vivants"**_ **ça finit mal ! »** répliqua t elle un sourire dans la voix.

 _Est-ce qu'un jour je m'y habituerais ?_

 **« J'en sais rien, je l'ai pas vu ! »** lançais-je comme si sa réplique n'était pas destinée à me faire péter un câble.

 **« Nan sérieux ? »** répliqua Bee sur un ton moqueur.

 **« La ferme, Bee ! »**

Malgré moi, je souris à ma réflexion. C'était plus fort qu'elle, il fallait qu'elle ajoute toujours une pièce et je me demandais si c'était vraiment si dur que ça pour elle de garder le silence plus de cinq minutes. Ou alors elle avait vraiment décider de me faire chier jusqu'au bout.

 **« Daryl ? »** lança Baylee après quelques instants de silence qui me parurent trop court.

 **« Quoi encore ? »** soupirais-je en fermant les yeux pour rester calme.

 **« Y a une maison là-bas. »** dit-elle calmement en braquant sa lampe de poche dans la direction d'une cabane.

J'observais dans la direction où Bee braquait sa lampe torche.

Comment avait-elle fait pour voir cette cabane dans cet obscurité ? Je du plisser des yeux pour apercevoir le bâtiment, bien cacher parmi les arbres et l'amas de plantes qui recouvrait une partie de l'habitation, qui avait du servir d'abris pour chasseurs.

 **« On y va. »** lançais-je sans hésitation en lui passant devant sans même lui accorder un regard.

 **« Mais pas de quoi Dixon, je t'en prie »** grommela sarcastiquement Baylee derrière moi.

A proximité du bâtiment, nous avançâmes en silence. Il valait mieux s'abriter plutôt que de passer la nuit à tourner en rond dans cette foutu foret. Ce n'était pas le plan, mais au moins, nous ne passerions pas la nuit à découvert.

J'espérais néanmoins que personne à la prison ne prendrait le risque de partir à notre recherche. Une fois le soleil lever, nous retrouverions notre chemin et pourrions enfin rentrer sans trop de dégâts, du moins c'est ce que j'espérais.

Je remarquais alors que lorsque les choses se compliquaient ou que la situation demandait de la concentration et du sérieux, Baylee devenait une toute autre personne.

Dans la nuit, je ne pouvais pas voir les traits de son visage, mais tout dans son comportement, dans sa manière de bouger, indiquait qu'elle avait activer le mode _survie_. Ça aussi ça me plaisait.

Lorsque je l'avais ramassée sur le sol de la salle de douche le soir de son arrivée, et les trois nuits qui avaient suivit, j'avais eu un petit être fragile dans les bras.

A ce moment là, dans la douche, si Maggie n'avait pas été présente, je n'aurais pas su quoi faire. Je n'étais pas vraiment habituer à ce genre de choses. Ça me mettait mal à l'aise.

Mais voir Baylee, passer de la survivante forte et austère que j'avais rencontrer dans la foret à une petite poupée de chiffon en pleine crise de panique m'avait couper le souffle.

Les trois dernières nuits avaient également été un supplice pour moi.

Allongé dans mon lit, dans ma petite cellule, voisine de celle de Baylee, j'avais entendu ses sanglots, et ça m'avait glacer le sang.

Ça avait été plus fort que moi ! Il avait fallu que je m'occupe d'elle, même si j'avais détaller comme un lâche avant le lever du soleil.

Je savais qu'elle était en sécurité, je savais qu'elle était calmée, que ses cauchemars ne reviendraient pas la hantée durant la journée, alors j'avais pris mes jambes à mon cou et nous n'en avions jamais parler.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi cette femme me faisait cet effet. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'avais ce besoin de prendre soin d'elle, d'être là à ses cotés pour la protéger, je ne comprenais pas ce qui me poussais à agir ainsi, mais je le faisais quand même. C'était plus fort que moi.

Peut-être étais-ce parce que Brody avait été mon seul ami durant une période merdique de ma vie pourrie et que j'avais l'impression de bien lui devoir ça.

J'avais du abattre mon propre frère, je ne pouvais que comprendre la sensation de solitude quand on perd sa chair et son sang.

Un mois et demi s'était écouler depuis la mort de Merle, et je pensais que jamais je ne pourrais me remettre de cet épisode. Merle était un connard, il avait toujours été un connard, mais c'était mon frère.

Baylee en avait vue des vertes et des pas mures avec Brody pendant longtemps, et lui aussi était mort.

Peut-être que c'était la raison pour laquelle j'avais cette attirance envers Bee. Elle était comme moi. Seule dans ce monde de merde, sans personne à qui s'attacher !

Discrètement, je montais les deux marches du péron, qui grincèrent sous mes pas. Bee resta à attendre, à l'affût du moindre mouvement alors que je me dirigeais vers la première petite fenêtre près de la porte d'entrée.

Les vitres étaient foutrement sales et avec ma manche je frottais doucement le carreau pour tenter de regarder à l'intérieur. Il faisait complètement noir à l'intérieur et je du braquer ma lampe torche vers l'intérieur de la cabane pour y voir clair.

Ça devait faire une éternité que plus personne de vivant n'avait du s'abriter dans cet endroit car tout avait été laisser en plan, et heureusement la lumière de ma lampe n'éclaira aucun rôdeur. La voie était libre.

Je fis signe à Baylee de me rejoindre et nous rentrâmes par la porte, qui avait été laissée ouverte.

La petite cabane n'était pas bien grande, juste une pièce d'environs trente mètres carré, où était installer un lit de camp, une table, un divan et deux grandes armoires qui croulaient sous les ustensiles de cuisine et du matériel de camping.

L'odeur de renfermer n'était pas insupportable et quand bien même elle l'aurait été que ça n'aurait rien changer.

Tomber sur un abris sur était un luxe que nous avions rarement lors des expéditions et j'étais bien content d'être tomber dessus, alors même si ça puait le vieux et la poussière, je remerciait le ciel de nous avoir épargner une nuit à la belle étoile.

Par mesure de précaution et en tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible, je fis glisser l'une des armoires devant la porte d'entrée, après avoir fermer le verrou. On était jamais trop prudent !

Sous le lit de camp, Bee découvrit des couvertures en laine, qui n'étaient pas de toute première fraîcheur, mais c'était mieux que rien. Dans un coin de la pièce avait été construit une cheminée et aux trois petites fenêtres pendaient de grosses tentures.

 **« On va pouvoir se faire un festin »** lança Bee de l'autre coté de la pièce avec, dans ses mains, plusieurs boites de conserves.

 **« Dépose ça et ferme les tentures, je vais allumer un feu »** marmonnais-je.

 **« Tu sais qu'un** _ **s'il te plais**_ **, ça te tuera pas ? »** répliqua t elle en s'affairant à fermer la première tenture.

Je restais silencieux face à cette réflexion.

C'est vrai que parfois – _souvent_ – je pouvais être un vrai connard, mais elle finirait par s'y habituer, comme moi, je finirais certainement par m'habituer à sa langue bien pendue et ses répliques sarcastiques.

Je me passais la main sur le visage et pris une inspiration par le nez. La fatigue me rattrapait et je me serais bien mis une claque pour que mes yeux restent ouverts.

Pour concentrer mon attention sur quelque chose, je m'affairais à remplir la cheminée de quelques bûches qui avaient été soigneusement rangées près de l'âtre. Le feu ne tarda pas à réchauffer la pièce et je restais un moment, accroupit devant les flammes, à les contempler.

Le silence régnait dans la pièce et seul le crépitement du feu venait troubler ce silence si apaisant.

Je me relevais et réchauffais mes mains quelque secondes avant de repenser à Bee ce silence n'était pas normal. Je me retournais et la vit, recroqueviller sur le canapé poussiéreux, les yeux fermés.

Sa respiration était calme et je pouvais voir sa poitrine se soulever doucement. Elle s'était endormie comme une souche et j'aurais aimer pouvoir en faire de même, mais il fallait bien que l'un de nous monte la garde au cas où.

Je déposais mon arbalète et saisie l'une des couvertures en laine que je venais doucement déposer sur elle pour ne pas la réveillée, et m'installais à l'autre bout du canapé, avec mon arbalète et mon sac à dos posé à mes pieds.

La nuit allait être longue...

Je commençais à fouiller mon sac, il devait bien se trouver là ! Je le trouvais enfin après avoir vider tout le contenu du sac sur le sol... Merde, ce foutu paquet de cigarette était vide ! Bordel ! Putain, j'avais foutrement envie d'une clope ! Je broyais le paquet vide dans mes mains et le balançait dans les flammes. Je soupirais d'exaspération. J'étais crever...

Je me rappelais des fardes de cigarettes récupérées à la station service et cherchais le sac à dos de Baylee des yeux. J'avais aucune envie de me lever.

 _Fuck ! Tant pis !_ Songeais-je.

Je me laissais tomber dans le fond du canapé en grognant, ce qui eu pour effet de le faire trembler. Baylee gémit, et durant un instant, je l'observais. Son visage avait l'air si serein quand elle dormait.

Je l'avais déjà observée la nuit dernière, et celle d'avant aussi, en essayant de comprendre. J'avais été qu'un crétin ! Pourquoi je lui avait sauter dessus comme ça ? Je me reconnaissais pas !

 **« Pourquoi tu m'observe comme ça ? »** murmura Baylee

D'un coup, je détournais le regard et préférais braquer les yeux sur les flammes qui crépitaient dans la cheminée.

Après quelques instants dans un silence trop lourd, je risquais un regard sans même tourner la tête. Baylee avait les yeux grands ouverts et m'observait à son tour. _Putain !_

 **« Je me demandais »** fini t elle par dire, brisant ainsi le silence. **« Avec Brody, vous étiez amis. Pas vrais ? »**

Sa question me mit mal à l'aise. Le souvenir de cette période de ma vie était douloureux pour moi.

 **«Ouais »** murmurais-je simplement

 **«Comment vous êtes devenu amis ? Je veux dire... Je sais que vous vous êtes rencontrer au garage de mon père... mais, j'ai jamais su ... »**

 **« Brody, c'était un gars bien ! Merle, il en avait rien à foutre. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui, et ce qui a toujours compter c'était Merle... sa came, l'alcool et les gonzesses. Brody, lui, il voulait juste s'éclater un peu, décompresser, tu vois ? »** déblatérais-je d'une traite sans même reprendre ma respiration.

 **« Décompresser de quoi au juste ? »** me demanda Bee, en se redressant. **« Il était pas très bavard à son sujet à cet époque, il me disait jamais rien!»** continua t elle d'un ton triste.

 **« Ton frère il voulait juste que tu t'inquiète pas, que t'aille à l'école, que t'sois bien, qu't'ai une vie normale. Il me parlait souvent de toi...»**

Cette révélation eu pour effet de faire revenir le silence dans la pièce. Quand je risquais un regard vers Bee, ses yeux étaient plonger dans les flammes. Peut-être en avais-je trop dit ?! Les ombres dansaient sur son visage, rendant ses traits plus durs qu'ils ne l'étaient en réalité.

Au plus je l'observais, au plus je me disais que cette femme avait quelque chose que peu avaient, même dans ce foutu monde plein de pourritures de cadavres ; elle était forte et fière, un putain de caractère de merde et une langue bien pendue, trop parfois.

Au fond, Baylee Anderson était aussi une putain de dur à cuir, comme l'avait été Brody. Sous ses airs d'intello discrète, elle l'avait toujours été. Moi j'avais du le devenir par la force des choses, avant même que l'apocalypse nous tombe sur le coin de la gueule, et chaque personne dans cette saloperie de monde avaient du devenir comme ça pour survivre, mais chez Baylee, c'était comme encrer, comme si elle était née avec cette force.

Brody avait du élever sa sœur seul, et pendant que les autres mecs de son age s'envoyaient en l'air ou picolait dur, lui il avait du subvenir aux besoins de Baylee. J'avais admirer ça chez lui.

Jusqu'au jour où il avait rencontrer Merle et qu'il avait lâcher l'affaire.

Malgré ça, Baylee, c'était comme la femme de sa vie, c'était sa petite sœur et il en était fière de sa « _p'tite Bee_ ».

Il m'en parlait tellement souvent que j'avais eu l'impression de la connaître aussi bien que lui et que pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais eu envie de m'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à Merle ou à ma p'tite personne.

C'était pas un truc de mec ! Ça c'était sur ! J'avais moi aussi connu ça, la fraternité, à la différence que Merle, lui, était un vrai enfoiré et que c'était sa gueule avant la mienne.

 **« C'est grâce à lui si je suis toujours vivante aujourd'hui. Après la mort de nos parents, il m'a apprit tout ça. Il m'a apprit tellement de choses. »** murmura t elle. **« Et je suis certaine que si y a un Paradis, cet enfoiré est installer dans son hamac avec un casier de bière et qu'il se marre bien en nous regardant essayer de survivre ! »**

Baylee tourna son regard vers moi et je n'arrivais pas à décrocher mes yeux d'elle. Elle me sourit, et après un moment se leva du canapé sans un mot de plus.

Je la suivis du regard. Elle récupéra son sac, fouilla deux secondes dedans avant de m'envoyer une farde de cigarettes dans les mains et de récupérer les quelques boites de conserves qu'elle avait laisser sur la petite table.

 **« Ta faim ? »** lança t elle en me décrochant un grands sourire sincère.

 **« J'ai la dalle ! »** répliquais-je

Elle revient s'asseoir sur le canapé et déposait les boites entre nous sur le sol. Nous commençâmes à manger les haricots sans prendre la peine de les chauffer.

 **« Merde, c'est carrément dégueulasse !»** s'exclama Baylee en riant après sa première bouchée, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas de manger pour autant.

Les quatre boites de conserve furent engloutie à une vitesse record. Les boites vides au sol, je déballais un paquet de cigarette. La clope d'après manger, c'était sacré !

Je balançais le paquet entre Bee et moi et me laissais retomber dans le canapé en recrachant ma première bouffée. Sans même la regarder se servir dans le paquet, je lui tendais mon briquet et actionnait la flamme. Elle me remercia et s'installa à son tour.

Ça avait comme un goût de déjà-vu.

Malgré les circonstances, c'était plutôt agréable de me retrouver là, dans un canapé, à fumer une clope et j'étais assez reconnaissant envers Baylee de ne pas revenir sur ce qui s'était passer dans la foret. Ma perte de contrôle me foutait déjà assez mal à l'aise et en rogne contre moi-même.

Nous restâmes ainsi, dans le silence, à déguster chaque bouffée durant quelques minutes. La fatigue me rattrapait de plus en plus, et manger dans un état comme ça, n'avait fait qu'accentuer le processus.

 **« Tu devrais dormir, je monte la garde »** lançais-je alors qu'elle luttait contre le sommeil depuis quelques minutes.

Elle ne répondit rien, se recroquevilla sous la couverture en laine.

 **« Réveille moi dans deux heures, je prendrais le relais »** murmura t elle.

Bee n'avait pas tarder à sombrer dans un sommeil profond. Je l'enviais. J'avais jamais vraiment réussi à dormir d'un sommeil de plomb depuis que tout ce merdier avait commencer, et c'était pire depuis que Baylee avait refait surface.

Je restais là, à cogiter dans mon lit et en tendant l'oreille pour essayer de percevoir le moindre son venant de la cellule d'à coté.

Je me levais discrètement et réapprovisionnait le feu en bûches, les nuits étaient encore fraîches malgré le retour du printemps et la chaleur assommante en journée.

C'était ça la Géorgie ! Des moustiques à longueur d'année, et maintenant des putains de monstres partout, morts ou vivants.

Les minutes passaient et j'avais l'impression que le temps s'allongeait de plus en plus. Je restais assis dans ce canapé à attendre que le temps passe. Mes yeux me piquaient, et je devais de plus en plus lutter pour les garder ouverts. Je m'affaissais petit à petit, et sans m'en rendre compte, je sombrais moi aussi dans le sommeil.

Je me réveillais doucement dans une chaleur étouffante. L'esprit encore dans le brouillard, je me rendis compte que mes bras encerclaient le corps endormit de Baylee. Son corps chaud était blottit contre le mien, ses jambes enlaçant les miennes...

 _Putain de merde !_

Je voulu me dégager discrètement mais un râle sortit de sa bouche, et me fit paniquer comme un gamin. Comment on avait fait pour se retrouver dans cette position, nom de Dieu !?

 _Merde, merde, merde !_

 _Putain, il manquait plus que ça..._


	8. Ch8 : Start Again

**CHAPITRE 8 : Start Again.**

 **« Putain bouge toi »** grommela Daryl alors que j'ouvrais à peine les yeux.

Beaucoup trop violent comme réveil.

Il me poussa et s'assit sur le bord du divan, les deux mains sur le visage à se masser les yeux énergiquement, puis il prit une grande inspiration et se leva.

Je restais étendue sur le canapé, sans trop savoir quoi dire, quoi faire, aussi tendue que la corde de mon arc.

 **« Faut qu'on bouge, magne toi ! »** fini t il par dire sans même me lancer un regard.

Tandis qu'il s'affairait à remettre les cigarettes dans son sac à dos et à récupérer les quelques boites de conserves restantes, je me levais et entrepris d'en faire de même, dans un silence des plus total.

Les dernières vingt-quatre heures avaient été pleines de rebondissements. Les moments passer en la compagnie de mon nouveau coéquipier avaient été des plus particuliers, voir même très particuliers !

J'étais légèrement dans le flou quand à savoir quoi penser de cette aventure et surtout de Lui.

Je marchais aux cotés de Daryl sans dire un mot, tout cela trottant dans ma tête. J'essayais de me refaire une rétrospective des événements en me demandant où les choses avaient commencer à déraper.

J'aurais sans doute pu lui poser directement la question mais bizarrement, je restais muette.

Une espèce d'intimité très bizarre et mystérieuse était née sans même que ma conscience ne s'en aperçoive réellement. Certes, il y avait eu l'épisode de la douche et les trois nuits dans ma cellule, mais dans mon esprit, tout cela n'avait été que des actes spontanés et mécaniques d'un survivant envers un autre survivant.

Et puis, le groupe paraissait si soudé, comme une famille, que ce genre de chose devait certainement être courant entre eux. Se réconforter, s'épauler et s'aider les uns les autres, c'était leur truc !

Je me demandais ce qui était passer par la tête de Daryl pour me sauter littéralement dessus. Encore mieux, je me demandais comment j'avais fais pour atterrir allongée à moitié sur lui au petit matin. Surtout, comment cela avait été possible de dormir aussi profondément dans une situation aussi particulière que celle de la nuit dernière.

Néanmoins, je devais avouer qu'il me semblait que ça faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas dormi d'un sommeil de plomb de la sorte.

L'adrénaline ? Une solitude extrême trop prolongée ? Le fait qu'il soit, en quelque sorte, une partie de mon passé ? Ou qu'il ai été, jadis, le premier homme à hanter mes fantasmes, voir plus ? Ou peut-être tout en même temps...

Tout en continuant d'arpenter la foret en direction de la route – du moins je l'espérais – je l'observais du coin de l'œil.

Sous ses airs d'homme des cavernes devait certainement rester quelques brides du jeune homme timide que je n'avais pas vraiment si bien connu que ça et qui pourtant m'avait fait l'effet d'une bombe durant des mois.

 **« Pourquoi tu m'observe comme ça ? »** lança Daryl de sa voix rauque, sans même me jeter un regard.

 _Un partout_ , pensais-je, mais je restais cloîtrée dans le silence, marchant comme si de rien était.

Environs deux heures après un réveil plus qu'embarrassant et une ambiance quelque peut tendue, nous arrivions enfin devant la moto, toujours dissimulée derrière la haie de feuillage où Daryl l'avait laissée la veille.

Je me sentais soulagée.

J'allais retrouvée les murs solides de la prison et surtout, j'allais pouvoir m'isoler pour tenter de comprendre tout ce qui se passait, même si, j'étais fortement tentée de laisser tout cela dans le flou en me disant que ça avait juste du être un acte sans importance suite aux circonstances.

Commencer à penser à ce genre de chose alors que le monde continuait de sombrer dans de l'ectoplasme me paraissait plus que déplacer.

Mais surtout, ça m'avais plus, et malgré ça, je savais pertinemment que les histoires de ce genre tournaient généralement mal.

Alors, je me disais qu'il était peut-être préférable de planquer ce qui était arriver dans un tiroir et de ne plus y penser du tout, sauf que c'était plus facile de le penser que de le faire.

Voila huit années que je n'avais plus revu ses yeux bleus et son air constamment coupable. Malgré moi, ça me chamboulait plus que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Daryl et moi n'avions jamais partager plus que quelques instants volés.

Je ne savais même pas dire de quel genre de relation il s'agissait alors. Quand bien même si à l'époque, mon cœur ne battait que pour lui, j'avais à peine 18 ans. J'étais jeune et stupide.

Brody et Merle n'en faisait tout deux qu'à leur tête, et il était arriver bien souvent que Daryl et moi nous retrouvions seuls dans ma cuisine, ou sur le perron de ma maison.

Après des mois de ce petit manège, lors d'une soirée trop arrosée, nous avions partager un baiser, et je ne l'avais plus jamais revu par la suite. Malgré tout, ça avait été un moment magique... Un moment magique que j'avais fini par bannir de ma mémoire avec le temps.

Je secouais la tête pour faire disparaître mes pensées et les images qui m'assaillaient.

J'avais l'impression de faire un retour en arrière et de me retrouver à nouveau dans la peau de la jeune fille que j'étais alors, et bien que cette époque des plus normale n'était pourtant pas si lointaine de celle que nous vivions actuellement, je me devais de me rendre à l'évidence c'était une époque révolue pour toujours !

Dans la foret, cela n'avait été qu'un agréable moment de perte de contrôle. Rien que ça !

Je rejoignis Daryl sur la moto après qu'il ai fait gronder le moteur, en hésitant à poser mes mains autour de sa taille. Ce rapprochement avait, à présent, une tout autre connotation à mes yeux, me replongeant malgré moi dans un souvenir du passé.

Le biker tourna légèrement la tête vers moi, alors que j'observais ses épaules raidies depuis que j'avais hésiter à le toucher.

 **« A propos de ce qui ... »** commença t il de sa voix rauque.

 **« C'était rien, rentrons maintenant. »** répliquais-je, sans attendre d'entendre le genre de tirades aux quelles j'étais déjà si habituée avant que le monde devienne cinglé et que les morts reviennent à la vie.

La tirade du genre : _« T'es une bonne copine, alors je veux pas gâcher ça ! »_

Je n'étais plus une ado, le monde n'était plus ce qu'il était, les années avaient passées, et rien ne serait plus comme avant.

J'avais déjà assez perdu de gens que j'aimais dans ma vie antérieur et revivre l'expérience de la perte ne m'enchantais vraiment pas, alors il fallait coûte que coûte que je chasse cette satanée boule qui naissait à présent dans mon fort intérieur.

Devenir orpheline alors qu'on est même pas totalement sortie de l'enfance, avec comme seul exemple parental un grand frère paumé avait suffit. Certes, il s'en étaient bien sortit durant les quelques années où nous avions vécu ensemble, malgré ses pétages de plombs existentiels et ses relations peu fréquentables.

Alors, après sa mort, j'avais été comme vaccinée des gens. Au plus ils étaient loin de moi, au mieux je me portais.

Me retrouver seule à devoir survivre n'avait, sommes toute, pas été très différent de devoir grandir sans parents, sans beaucoup de revenus, et sans plus d'attaches après le décès de Brody. La vie était déjà un combat constant, à la différence près, qu'à ce moment là, les morts ne s'étaient pas encore relever de la tombe pour anéantir le monde, bien sur !

La solitaire et anti-social que j'étais revenait au galop. Les quatre jours à vivre en communauté et à réapprendre à communiquer avec des êtres humains paraissaient soudainement loin après ces dernières vingt-quatre heures.

Malgré tout, je me réjouissait quand même de retrouver un semblant de civilisation et les quelques personnes qui, à présent, faisait partie de ma vie.

Je n'étais peut-être pas si irrécupérable que ça tout compte fait.

Après un moment de route qui me paru interminable et où nous n'avions échanger aucune parole, j'aperçus enfin les grilles en métal et les tours de garde de mon nouveau chez-moi. J'en fus plus que soulagée.

Carl et Blondie ouvrirent le grillage afin de nous laisser entrer dans l'enceinte et Daryl remonta l'allée de graviers à une allure soudainement moins soutenue.

Au plus nous arrivions près de la cour, au plus son dos me paraissait tendu, mais je tentais de ne pas me focaliser sur l'attitude soudainement étrange du biker, même si j'imaginais bien, qu'à l'instar de moi, Daryl avait certainement du, lui aussi, pas mal cogiter durant le trajet qui nous ramenais à la maison.

Avais-je été trop dur ? Avais-je manquée de tact ? Aurait-il souhaiter sincèrement discuter de ce qui s'était passé pour je-ne-sais-quelle raison obscure ou simplement me certifier que tout cela n'avait aucune importance ? Si ça avait été son intention, j'avais certainement du le prendre de cours.

Alors que Daryl coupait à peine le moteur de sa moto, Maggie, Carol, Glenn et le grand gars du nom de Tyresse arrivaient déjà sur nous en courant.

 **« Nom de dieu, qu'est-ce qui vous est arriver ? »** lança Carol en proie à une colère non dissimulée.

 **« On était super inquiet »** renchérit à son tour Glenn

Je descendais de la moto en tentant de me faire le plus petite possible. J'attendais de Daryl qu'il prenne les choses en main afin de s'expliquer avec les membres de son groupe.

Après tout, c'était sa faute ! C'est lui qui avait décider de cette petite excursion improvisée, juste pour voir ce que je _« valais sur le terrain »_ !

 **« On s'est r'trouver coincé. Pas le choix d'attendre le matin pour rentrer.»** dit-il simplement en descendant à son tour de son destrier, comme si cette simple phrase possédait toutes les explications que ses compagnons attendaient.

Je me sentais encore une fois mal à l'aise. Décidément ça devenait un état permanent !

Maggie, qui jusqu'ici n'avait pas bronché, se tourna vers moi. Je regardais le sol, comme une enfant s'étant fait prendre à piquer des cookies avant le dîner.

Percevant mon malaise, la grande brune vient vers moi et me prit dans une accolade dont je n'étais absolument pas habituée. Je restais plantée là, les bras ballants, ne sachant comment réagir.

 **« Je me suis super inquiéter ! »** me murmura Maggie sans me lâcher pour autant.

 **« Faites en pas un plat. »** grommela alors Daryl sur un ton agacé, ce qui eu le mérite de faire froncer les sourcils de Carol.

Encore un peu, j'aurais parié qu'elle l'aurait attraper par l'oreille pour lui mettre une correction. Malgré moi, cette idée me fit sourire.

Maggie dénoua enfin ses bras d'autour de moi et se retourna en lançant un regard mauvais à son ami avant de s'éloigner. Glenn la suivit, ainsi que Tyresse.

Je décidais de suivre le troupeau. Après tout, je n'allais pas rester là à attendre la neige.

En m'éloignant en direction du bâtiment, j'entendis Carol et Daryl commencer à parler, mais étant déjà trop loin, je ne perçu que quelques mots vagues.

Après avoir traverser la prison, je laissais enfin tomber le drap qui servait de rempart entre le reste du monde et moi. Je jetais mon sac et tout mon attirail dans un coin de ma petite cellule et m'asseyais sur mon lit.

C'était réconfortant de me retrouver enfin dans ce qui, à présent, devait être devenu ma chambre. Je regardais les murs gris, en pensant qu'un brin de décoration n'aurait pas été du superflu, cela rendrait la minuscule pièce un peu plus agréable à vivre. Quelques livres également seraient les bienvenus.

Je retirais mes chaussures, et ensuite mes vêtements, qui avaient grandement besoin d'être relaver après les derniers événements. Ils étaient à nouveau plein de sang, de terre et couvert d'autres substances indescriptibles.

C'était devenu une routine. Le sang, la terre, la transpiration et les fluides corporels puants. Je soupirais. C'était ça la vie maintenant. Bien que cela faisait déjà des mois que nous étions tous plonger dans ce chaos, un espoir était toujours enfuit en moi. Peut-être qu'un jour, tout cela se terminerait. Mais après avoir vécu l'apocalypse, réussirions-nous seulement à retrouver des vies un tant soit peu normal ? Je l'espérais encore, malgré qu'une petite voix me soufflait de l'intérieur qu'il ne fallait pas trop rêver.

Toute mes affaires en boule au pied du lit, je m'affairais à me débarbouiller du mieux possible avec un linge et un reste d'eau dans une bassine, mais prendre une douche était sérieusement plus qu'envisageable. Néanmoins, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de sortir de mon cocon, alors je reportais à plus tard.

Je ne pouvais m'arrêter de réfléchir, de penser. A aucun moment Daryl n'avait quitter mon esprit, rendant les questionnements à son sujet de plus en plus nombreux et persistant.

Il était à présent ma dernière attache à un passé révolu. Je m'étais crue seule, et je l'avais malgré tout été, mais maintenant ? Qu'en était-il ? Comment devais-je le considérer ?

J'imaginais trois scénarios possible le premier étant de reprendre un comportement normal, en tant que coéquipier de fortune, le mettre sur le même piédestal que Maggie, Glenn et tout les autres, si tout du moins cela était possible. Le second, faire ma vie comme si il n'existait pas. Le troisième...

Je me mettais une claque mental à l'idée de laisser des sentiments m'atteindre. Définitivement, seulement deux options s'offraient à moi, et je décidais qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement.

C'était stupide de croire qu'un nouveau départ était possible entre nous. Certes, j'avais été follement amoureuse du biker, mais les années avaient passé, je n'étais définitivement plus la même, et Lui, n'avait plus grand chose avoir avec le jeune homme que j'avais connu.

L'après-midi qui suivit notre retour, je l'avais passer à laver mes vêtements dégueulasses, ensuite dans la bibliothèque, à choisir les livres que j'allais emprunter puis à les disposer dans ma cellules. J'avais également aider à l'entretien du potager, sous un soleil de plomb.

J'avais réellement besoin de m'occuper l'esprit, alors je m'étais mise à la tâche, en essayant de ne plus penser à autre chose qu'au moment présent. Le ici et maintenant, c'est tout ce qui existait et tout ce qui était important.

Carl et Rick – surtout Rick en fait – y passait le plus clair de son temps. C'était une activité plus qu'agréable, si on arrivait à faire abstraction des râles et grognements divers de ces saloperies de cadavres ambulants qui s'amassaient le long de nos grilles.

 **« Comment tu arrive à les oublier ceux là ? »** demandais-je à Rick en pointant les macchabées du pouce derrière moi.

 **« On s'y fait à la longue ! Et puis, j'ai ça aussi. »**

L'ancien chef du groupe sorti le lecteur mp3 de sa poche arrière en me lançant un sourire en coin.

 **« Oh . Mon . Dieu ! Il fonctionne vraiment ? »** m'exclamais-je en ouvrant des yeux comme des soucoupes et en souriant de toutes mes dents.

De la musique ! Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux ! Cela faisait si longtemps que des notes n'étaient pas entrées dans mes oreilles.

Pour l'inconditionnelle que j'étais, posséder un lecteur en bon état et fonctionnel s'apparentait à être en possession d'un trésor inestimable.

Les livres et la musique avait toujours fait partie de ma vie, et avant que tout ne parte en sucette dans le monde, il ne passait pas un jour, pas une heure sans que de la musique ne tourne dans mes oreilles. C'était une drogue !

N'était-ce pas ce bon vieux Platon qui avait dit « la musique donne une âme à nos cœur et des ailes à la pensée » ?

 **« Bien sur ! Tu veux écouter ? »** me demanda le grand brun, alors qu'il m'observait d'un œil taquin.

Rick me tendit l'appareil et je ne me fis pas prier pour enfoncer les écouteurs et de suite cliquer sur le bouton « play ».

Une espèce d'euphorie sublime me monta de l'estomac alors que les premières notes de guitare électrique arrivèrent à mon cerveau ! Bordel de merde, ce que c'était bon !

Je fermais les yeux et ne pu m'empêcher de dodeliner de la tête alors que le vieux son rock me réchauffait le cœur, et l'âme.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent et quand vint la fin de la chanson, c'est avec un sourire à m'en faire péter les zygomatiques que je retirais les écouteurs de mes oreilles.

 **« Merci ! Tu ne te rend pas compte du cadeau que tu viens de me faire, Rick ! »** articulais-je en tentant de ne pas laisser paraître l'émotion qui me montait aux yeux.

Le grand brun me lança un sourire en coin et reprit le lecteur que je lui tendais.

 **« Réclame le quand tu veux. Si ça te donne un tel sourire, je ne te priverais pas de ce bonheur. »** répliqua l'ancien chef de groupe.

Je le remerciais d'un hochement de tête et me remis à la désherber la parcelle de légume envahie de mauvais herbes.

 **« Papa ? »** interpella Carl. **« Patrick et moi, on va nourrir Violette »**

 **« Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas leur donner de prénom ! »** s'égosilla Rick, apparemment agacé.

 **« Violette ? »** m'étonnais-je, un sourcil arquer en proie à un fou-rire.

 **« Ouais, c'est n'importe quoi d'appeler un cochon Violette »**

Je ne pu m'empêcher de glousser face à l'air dépité qu'arborait le grand brun.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que le soleil était sur le point de commencer sa descente dans le ciel bleu de Géorgie, c'est en riant à gorge déployée que Rick et moi remontâmes du potager.

J'aimais bien l'ancien chef de groupe. Malgré sa réticence à prendre part à la gestion du groupe, les autres le considéraient toujours comme leur chef à part entière, et bien souvent l'un ou l'autre venait lui demander conseil. Gentiment mais sûrement, il les envoyait sur les roses, mais j'avais pu capter à certain moment une étincelle dans son regard.

Depuis que j'étais arrivée dans la communauté carcérale, j'avais appris tout le parcourt qui avait amener le groupe jusqu'à cet instant où j'y avais moi-même pénétrer.

Rick portait une grande affection aux membres de sa famille. Cet homme avait été détruit par la mort de sa femme, mais j'avais pu déceler que sous cette carapace, un leader sommeillait, même si le grand brun se refusait à l'admettre.

Alors que je riais, j'aperçus au loin Daryl, assis sur un banc. Ses prunelles bleues me sondaient et je me sentis de suite complètement nue sous se regard de braise. Je continuais à marcher, mais Rick s'aperçut de mon malaise

 **« Tu sais, quand on le connais un peu, il est pas si désagréable que ça »**

 **« Je sais »**

 **« C'est vrai. J'avais oublier que vous vous connaissiez déjà.»** me rétorqua Rick en souriant.

 **« Ça remonte à trop loin pour pouvoir affirmer que c'est toujours le cas. »**

Rick et moi nous séparâmes.

Je marchais en direction de l'entrée et passait devant le biker sans lui adresser un coup d'œil, baisant la tête pour éviter de laisser paraître le tourment qui commençait à poindre le bout de son nez. Je sentis malgré tout son regard peser lourd sur moi, et tandis que j'accélérerais le pas. J'entendis des pas de courses me rejoindre

 **« On peut parler ? »** me lança Daryl en se mettant à ma hauteur.

 **« Si tu veux »** répondis-je simplement, en haussant des épaules.

Assise sur la grande table de la bibliothèque, je serrais les poings nerveusement. Daryl faisait les cent pas devant moi, tout aussi nerveusement. La pièce était silencieuse, seule le son de ses pas venait perturber le malaise qui s'installait de plus en plus et aucun de nous eux n'avait l'air de vouloir entamer cette discussion...

 **« J'suis désolé »** murmura Daryl, me faisant relever les yeux vers lui.

Il s'était adosser à l'une des étagères remplies de livres, à quelques pas de moi. Je l'observais silencieusement. Son regard cacher par ses cheveux était braquer sur ses pieds. Il y avait des choses qui ne changeraient jamais, même en plein chaos apocalyptique.

 **« C'est rien, je t'ai dis »** répliquais-je en soupirant.

 **« Nan c'est pas rien. Je t'ai mis en danger »** répliqua t il d'une voix pleine de culpabilité.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? »** m'étonnais-je.

 **« J'aurais pas du t'emmener avec moi. Et... j'aurais pas du me comporter... comme je l'ai fais »**

 **« Putain Daryl, ta pas à t'excuser. »** lançais-je en sautant sur mes pieds. **« J'y ai pas vraiment mit du mien pour que tout se passe bien... et je t'ai pas repousser non plus. »**

Silence... Comme si, pour lui aussi cela était une révélation, il releva les yeux sur moi, surpris de m'entendre avouer qu'il n'étais certainement pas le seul coupable dans l'histoire et dans la perte de contrôle survenue dans les bois.

 **« On a passer l'age de ces conneries, tu crois pas ? »**

 **« Mhm »** acquiesça t il.

 **« T'es le dernier vestige de mon passé, Daryl. J'aurais pu passer le reste de cette vie de merde seule, mais maintenant, je suis là... tu es là... »**

 **« Et ? »** me lança t il en braquant son regard interrogateur dans le mien.

 **« Je veux que ça se passe bien. C'est tout. »** soupirais-je en détournant les yeux.

 **« Brody à été comme un frère pour moi, tu sais.»** murmura t il après un long silence.

 **« Pourquoi alors ? »** demandais-je.

Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de poser la question muette, qui dans mon esprit avait tournée en boucle bien trop souvent à mon goût. Du jour au lendemain, Daryl avait disparu de ma vie, et de celle de Brody par la même occasion. Mon frère avait dés lors refuser de parler des frères Dixon, comme si, le sujet, après des mois, était devenu soudainement tabou.

A l'époque, je n'avais pas compris la tournure des choses, et à l'instant, j'avais comme le besoin de savoir pourquoi il était sortit de ma vie. Bien qu'alors j'avais passer des jours, et des nuits, à me poser cette simple question, j'avais fini par oublier et passer à autre chose...

 **« J'étais pas le même qu'aujourd'hui. Et tout ça, c'était devenu trop bizarre.»**

Ça sonnait comme des excuses. Des excuses, qui fut un temps m'auraient certainement briser le cœur. Néanmoins, ça ne répondait pas à la question, quoi qu'il en soit, le temps avait passer et le passé était le passé...

 **« Je comprends. Alors, aujourd'hui, on peut tout recommencer. »**

Ses yeux devinrent plus sombre, son regard devint plus sombre, tandis qu'il gardait le silence. J'aurais tout donné à l'instant pour pouvoir lire dans l'esprit torturer de Daryl Dixon. Il était une énigme à lui seul. Le mystère le plus compliquer à élucider.

 **« Écoute, on a changer, tout ça nous a changer. T'es plus le même et je suis plus la même non plus. Je veux dire, on peut être amis, non ? »**

 **« On a jamais été amis »** soupira t il.

 **« Il est jamais trop tard pour commencer.»** répliquais-je en souriant.


	9. Ch9 : Dark On Me

**Chapitre 9 : Dark on me.**

 _8 ans plus tôt..._

 _La musique était si forte que j'en avait mal de crâne._

 _Encore une de ces soirées pourries à me saouler la gueule en regardant dans le vague. Pourtant, la fille qui se trémoussait devant moi y mettait gravement du sien pour que je la reluque, mais y avait rien à faire, j'aimais vraiment pas ça._

 _Merle, lui, par contre prenait son pied, comme chaque soir depuis plusieurs jours._

 _Les clubs de strip-tease pour vieux motards dégueulasses, c'était son truc, pas le mien, mais pourtant je le suivait comme un toutou chaque jour, pour en arriver au même point m'en aller, sans avoir tirer un coup, et complètement torcher._

 _J'écoutais d'une oreille le son mélodieux de la guitare électrique d'un bon vieux groupe de rock, tandis qu'une autre gonzesse prit la relève. L'autre avait du finir par se lasser._

 _Ses longs cheveux châtains aux reflets cuivrés attirèrent mon attention._

 _Élancée sur ses talons aiguilles, elle portait un mini short en jeans et son haut, un t-shirt de Motörhead complètement déchirer, ne cachait que la moitié de ses seins énormes._

 _ **« Merde ! Enfin une qui te réveille frangin ! »** me lança Merle en me mettant un coup de poing dans l'épaule alors qu'une rousse encore moins habillée que sa collègue était assise sur ses genoux._

 _ **« Je sais pas ce qu'il a ce p'ti enfoiré, il veut plus baiser ! »** ria Merle._

 _Je lui lançais un regard assassin et reportais ensuite mon attention sur l'énième bouteille de bière que je m'étais déjà envoyer._

 _La serveuse passa à coté de Merle et après lui avoir mit une claque sur la fesse commandait une bouteille de Whisky, sans oublier de ne pas se privé de lancer des commentaires comme quoi j'avais besoin de quelque chose de plus fort pour me faire bander._

 _Enfoiré ! pensais-je_

 _La bouteille à moitié vide, Merle se leva pour rejoindre la gonzesse qui se trémoussait toujours comme un serpent devant moi et l'attrapait par la taille._

 _ **« R'garde'moi ce petit bijoux, frangin. T'aurais pas envie de la fourrée bien comme il faut la petite ? »**_

 _ **« Fou-moi la paix putain »** ronchonnais-je à l'intention de mon abruti de frère qui commençait sérieusement à me faire chier._

 _ **« Ptin merde Daryl, t'fais chier. Si t'en veux pas, moi je me la ferais bien. »** continua t il en se privant pas pour peloter encore un peu plus la fille aux cheveux châtains, qui a son air apeuré n'avait qu'une envie, qu'il la lâche. _

_**« Laisse là tranquille merde ! T'es chiant »**_

 _ **« Oh mais c'est qu'il en deviendrait agressif le petit frère. »**_

 _Merle fini par laisser la gonzesse tranquille, et elle fila vite fait voir ailleurs._

 _Dommage, j'aimais bien ses cheveux, me dis-je._

 _Après cet épisode, on avait fini par se faire foutre dehors de la boite, comme d'habitude. Merle était déjà un gros connard en temps normal, mais quand il avait picoler, c'était encore pire._

 _ **« J'ai vu comment tu reluque la petite Anderson, s'pèce de tarlouze. Ta cas la baiser si ça peut me ramener mon frangin, putain ! »** me lança soudainement Merle de sa voix de vieux alcoolo. _

_**« Ta gueule Merle ! »** ne puis-je m'empêcher de lancer._

 _ **« Aller, m'dis pas qu'ta jamais penser à te la taper la ptite pucelle... Hmm une vierge ! »**_

 _Sans comprendre pourquoi cette simple phrase m'avait fait un tel effet, je me retournais sur mon frère et lui envoyais mon poing dans la gueule. Il chancela et s'étalait sur le trottoir comme une grosse merde. Pas KO pour autant, ce con se mit à se foutre de ma gueule et à rire en m'insultant de tafiole._

 _Je fermais les yeux et soupirais pour me calmer. Ses provocations, généralement, ne me faisais rien, j'avais l'habitude, même si ces derniers temps, il me cherchait des poux bien plus souvent._

 _Je fini quand même par le ramasser et le balancer ensuite dans son plumard tandis que sa réflexion me trottait encore dans la tête comme un disque qu'on écoute en boucle._

...

 **« Waw, ils sont trop tops ces t-shirts. Toi, je te prend, puis toi aussi... et ... toi aussi d'ailleurs ! »** chantonna Bee à quelques mètres de moi.

Baylee semblait en extase. Une vrai gosse dans un magasin de jouets. Comme si, quelques bouts de tissus pouvaient les rendre plus heureuses.

 _Je comprendrais jamais les femmes_ , pensais-je.

 **« C'est bon t'a fini ? »** m'impatientais-je tout en surveillant les alentours, mon arbalète en mains.

 **« Nan mais attends, je me suis pas changée depuis des lustres, alors, je vais pas me privée pour me refaire une garde-robe. Regarde...»**

Je détournais les yeux sur Bee, le t-shirt Motörhead était plaquer contre sa poitrine tandis qu'elle s'observait dans un vieux miroir à moitié éclater, le sourire aux lèvres.

 **« Putain... »** soufflais-je, exaspérer.

Alors que nous étions en pleine séance de ravitaillement à des lieux de la prison, nous remplissions le coffre du pick-up de vivres, mais il avait fallu que Baylee tombe sur une boutique de fringues vintage, qui fut un temps, avait du être bien plus remplie qu'à l'instant.

Glenn et Sasha étaient rester près du véhicule, pour monter la garde, tandis que j'avais accompagnée Baylee après qu'elle ai vraiment insister pour y faire un tour.

Putain, ce que j'en avais marre de poireauter pendant que mademoiselle prenait tout son temps à remplir son sac de vieux t-shirts de groupes de rock des années 80. C'était une sacré chance qu'aucun macchabées ne nous soit tomber dessus.

Un coup contre la vitre me sorti de mes pensées et Baylee sursauta. Glenn, à l'extérieur nous lançait de grands mouvements de bras, signe qu'il était vraiment temps qu'on prenne la tangente.

Pas déçu de mettre un terme à la séance shopping, j'attrapais Bee par le poignet et l'emmenait vers la sortie.

Comme à son habitude, elle grinça des dents et me demanda de la lâcher sous prétexte qu'elle n'était pas débile. Parfois, je me posais la question...

Elle avait fini par me foutre en rogne !

Le pick-up nous attendait devant la boutique, au moment où nous franchisions la porte de celle ci, un cadavre me fonça directement dessus. Je lui décochais une flèche entre les deux yeux et fit signe à Baylee de passer devant.

Elle s'engouffra dans le pick-up juste à temps alors que je montais à l'avant, une dizaine de ces enfoirés de macchabées étaient déjà à marcher droit sur nous.

 **« Ouf, on a eu chaud »** lança Baylee alors que Glenn démarrait en trombe.

L'habitacle du pick-up était silencieux, juste le moteur vrombissant et le claquement des amortisseurs venaient déranger le mutisme qui s'était installer.

Les pieds sur le tableau de bord, je m'étais installer du mieux que je pouvais pour le long trajet qui nous attendait encore. C'était de plus en plus compliquer de trouver de quoi se ravitailler dans les alentours, les villes et villages avaient été plus que pillés, par d'autres, mais aussi par nous, et depuis quelques temps, nous devions parcourir de plus en plus de distance pour trouver de quoi subvenir aux besoins de chacun.

Tout en triturant mes doigts, j'observais le paysage par la fenêtre, perdu dans mes pensées torturées par des souvenirs que j'aurais voulu oublier. Que j'avais oublier, jusqu'à la réapparition de Baylee.

Elle occupait, malgré moi, mes pensées, et ça me foutait vraiment en boule.

Je risquais un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur pour l'observer et le temps d'une seconde, j'accrochais avec un regard bleu/vert, mais celui-ci se détourna rapidement. Comme prise en plein délit, Bee resta prostrée à chercher quoi regarder. Tout sauf le rétro...

Ses cauchemars avaient fini par disparaître, et je devais admettre que quelque part, ça me faisait carrément chier.

J'en avait vraiment plein le cul de passer d'un état d'âme à un autre la concernant. Ça en devait complètement ridicule, le temps d'un instant elle était « juste Baylee » et l'instant d'après, elle était Baylee... Je savais même pas moi-même comment expliquer les choses.

 _Putain !_

Je m'étais jurer de ne plus penser à elle autrement que comme l'une des nôtres, juste Baylee, mais j'en revenais toujours à cet espèce de sentiment pourrit que je n'avais jamais ressentis pour Carol, ou même pour Beth. C'était complètement différent.

Je repensais à ses courbes généreuses entre mes mains, à ses lèvres cherchant l'air à bout d'oxygène pour respirer, à ses yeux presque aussi translucides que de l'eau pure... Ça me torturais de l'intérieur.

Pourtant, on s'était promis de recommencer au début, d'être amis. Simplement des amis. Bordel, j'en pouvais plus de cette attirance. Pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer. Je me demandais comment je pouvais m'en sortir, alors qu'à tout moment Baylee était dans mon champ de vision.

A croire que tout s'acharnait contre moi. Putain de merde !

Elle, la majeure partie du temps, elle était juste « elle-même », à jacasser, à râler pour un oui ou un non, et souvent je me demandais comment elle avait fait pour survivre jusqu'à la nuit où nous l'avions ramenée saine et sauf trois semaines plus tôt. Bien que parfois, quand elle ne s'en doutait pas, je la surprenais à me reluquer, mais son expression changeait en un instant, redevenant soudainement fuyante.

Si Merle avait été là, il ne se serait pas pour me traiter de gonzesse ! Merde, ce qu'il pouvait me manquer parfois cet enfoiré !

 **« Merde, c'est quoi ça ? »** lança Glenn en pilant sur le frein, ce qui eu pour effet de tous nous surprendre et nous envoyer valser en avant.

Sasha et Bee virent se positionner entre les deux sièges de l'avant, tentant de voir de quoi parlait Glenn.

La rue était barrée par quelques voitures positionnées de sorte que personne ne puisse passer. A travers les vitres, des bouts de bois avaient été planter, embrochant les quelques rôdeurs qui passeraient à proximité.

 **« Bordel de chiotte »** souffla Bee dans mon oreille.

Je me demandais ce qu'était toute cette merde quand tout un coup des coups de feux résonnèrent. Complètement prit de surprise, nous nous enfonçâmes sur le sol du pick-up, nous éloignant ainsi des fenêtres.

 **« Nom de Dieu »** jura Baylee quand les tires cessèrent.

 **« On dégage putain ! »** criais-je à l'attention de Glenn qui paraissait sous le choc.

L'instant d'après, le pick-up fit marche arrière à tout allure, tandis que les tires retentèrent encore, mais dans notre direction cette fois. Les deux fenêtres coté passager se brisèrent sous les impactes de balles. Je restais prostré à couvert sans trop savoir quoi faire. Il fallait qu'on se tire de là le plus vite possible.

Une fois loin du carnage, Glenn stoppa le pick-up. Comme moi, il était sous le choc de cette attaque surprise. Les gens devenaient de plus en plus cinglés dans ce foutu monde de merde.

 **« Ça va là derrière ? »** demanda alors Glenn

 **« Tout le monde est entier ? »** questionnais-je à mon tour

 **« Tout va bien pour moi »** lança Sasha en se redressant

 **« Baylee ? Ça va ? »** m'inquiétais-je alors qu'aucun mouvement ne se fit voir

 **« Bee ? »** lança Sasha en secouant du bout des doigts le corps de Baylee sans réaction

Sasha me lança un regard inquiet alors qu'elle se penchait vers Bee qui ne répondait toujours pas. Ça tournait à vive allure dans ma tête, j'ouvris ma portière complètement paniquer et sortais du pick-up. Celui-ci était criblée d'impacts de balles et c'est complètement en stress que j'ouvrais la portière arrière.

Sasha était déjà occupée de prendre son pou...

 **« Son cœur bat, elle est juste dans les vapes.»** me lança t elle

Baylee était à moitié couchée sur la banquette, tandis que ses jambes baignaient dans le sang. Délicatement, avec l'aide de Sasha, nous la soulevâmes. Sa tête reposant mollement sur les jambes de Sasha, je m'affairais à chercher la blessure.

Sur le coup, la seul idée qui me venait à l'esprit était de retourner quelques rues plus loin et d'arracher la tête à l'enfoiré qui nous avait tirer dessus sans raison.

 **« Baylee, parle-moi ! Réveille-toi !»**

La balle qui avait atteinte son flan gauche n'avait fait que passer, alors qu'une autre avait égratigner sa tête, juste au niveau de la tempe. Il fallait arrêter le saignement à tout prix, et nous étions à une grosse heure de route de la prison et de son médecin.

Nom de dieu, dans un certain sens, cette nana avait le cul border de nouilles, et je priais silencieusement pour que ça reste ainsi !

 **« Il faut qu'on rentre le plus vite possible »** lançais-je à Glenn. **« Sasha monte devant, je m'en occupe. »**

Peu de temps après que Bee soit revenue à elle, elle jacassait déjà, comme à son habitude. C'était bon signe. Décidément, même après s'être fait tirer dessus, elle savait pas la fermer.

 **« Merde ça fait un putain de mal de chien ! »**

 **« Reste tranquille. Faut continuer d'appuyer sur les plaies sinon tu te vid'ra de ton sang.»**

 **« J'ai pas l'intention de crever aujourd'hui Dixon ! »**

 **« Tu crèvera pas ! Tu peux pas d'toute façon !»**

 **« Et pourquoi ça ? »**

 **« T'es le dernier vestige de mon passé, t'a oublié ? »**

 **« M'abandonne pas Daryl »**

 **« Non, plus jamais ! »**

Le siège du pick-up étaient imprégner de sang, mes mains et mes fringues aussi.

Nous étions arriver en catastrophe à la prison, alors que plusieurs personnes accouraient dans notre direction, nous avions sortie Baylee de la voiture tandis qu'elle se contenait pour ne pas hurler de douleur.

 **« Bordel, elle sait fait tirer dessus ? »** lança je ne sais qui, trop préoccuper par l'état de Baylee.

 **« Non... Y a juste une balle qui passait par là... »** rétorqua ironiquement Glenn, qui m'aidait à soutenir Bee.

Bouger était si douloureux qu'avant même de passer les portes de la prison en direction de l'infirmerie, Baylee s'écroula, retombant dans les vapes. Un attroupement s'était former autour de nous, mais complètement dans un état second j'en fis abstraction.

Je passais un bras sous ses genoux et un autre sous son dos. Je portais Bee jusque sur le lit d'hôpital dans l'infirmerie où le Doc était déjà présent, comme je l'avais déjà fais quelques semaines plus tôt alors que je l'avais ramassée en pleine crise d'angoisse sur le sol glacé de la salle de douche.

Hershel avait fini par la mettre sous sédatifs, une dose de cheval, alors que je restais assis près du lit, la tête entre les mains, complètement à l'ouest.

Après auscultation, le vieux médecin avait été formel, aucuns organes n'avaient été toucher. Il avait fini le boulot en suturant les plaies et en soignant l'égratignure qui laisserait une jolie cicatrice sur la tempe de Bee.

Hershel était confiant, après beaucoup de repos et un certain temps en convalescence, Baylee allait être comme neuve avait-il prononcer, et je devais avouer que j'étais plus que soulager, j'étais carrément heureux de la savoir hors de danger.

Malgré tout, de sales pensées venaient gâcher ma joie, j'étais un vrai danger pour elle, et cette idée ne daignait pas quitter mon esprit. Baylee avait déjà mit pas mal de temps à mettre le nez en dehors des murs de la prison après le raid improviser où je l'avais pratiquement obligée à me suivre.

Pendant plus d'une semaine, elle avait vaquer à ses occupassions, passant du temps dans la bibliothèque à ranger les bouquins ou faire la lecture aux mioches, et aidant en cuisine ou au potager en compagnie de Rick. C'était dingue ! A chaque fois il fallait qu'il nous arrive une merde ! A croire que je lui portais la poisse !

 **« Tu devrais aller te laver et te changer. »**

Je relevais la tête sur Beth, se tenant dans l'encadrement de la porte de l'infirmerie. La petite blonde rentra dans la pièce avec un tas de vêtements soigneusement plier dans les bras et les déposa sur une chaise de l'autre coté du lit où était étendue Baylee.

 **« Avec la dose que mon père lui a injecter, elle ne se réveillera pas avant un moment tu sais.»** insista Beth en venant se placer à mes cotés pour tapoter mon épaule dans un geste réconfortant.

Je me laissais glisser sur la chaise en soupirant. Elle avait raison, rester là, à me morfondre ne servait à rien. Ça ne guérirait pas Bee plus rapidement.

 **« T'inquiète pas, je reste là »**

La petite blonde m'envoya un léger sourire timide alors qu'elle remontait les couvertures sur le corps inerte de Baylee. Après quelques minutes à observer les vas et vient de Beth, à contre cœur, je fini par me lever, et les pieds traînants, je me dirigeais vers la sortie.

 **« Si elle se réveille... »**

 **« Tu sera le premier prévenu. »** répliqua Beth, toujours affublée de ce sourire compatissant dont elle seule avait le secret.

L'air chaud de l'extérieur, comparer au froid qui régnait dans l'enceinte de la prison me mit une claque. Je me sentais soudainement lasse, fatigué et d'un autre coté, soulagé. J'avançais dans la cour de la prison sans trop savoir où je me dirigeais, et fini par me laisser tomber sur un banc sous la pavillon où Carol s'affairait déjà à la préparation du repas du soir.

 **« Comment va-t-elle ? »** me demanda mon amie en déposant une tasse de café noir fumant sur la table devant moi et en prenant place à son tour.

 **« Elle s'en sortira »** grommelais-je avant de prendre une gorgée de café.

 **« C'est une bonne nouvelle ! C'est que je l'aime bien cette petite. »**

 **« Ouais... »**

 **« Qu'est-ce qui va pas Daryl ? Si elle va s'en sortir pourquoi tu fais cette tête d'enterrement ?»**

Carol m'observait avec son regard bleu perçant qui donnait l'impression de transpercer tout les murs, toutes les carapaces qui auraient pu se trouver entre elle et la réponse à la question.

Bien souvent, je m'étais senti mal à l'aise et complètement vulnérable sous ce regard. Peut-être était un regard que toutes les mères avaient, une sorte de super pouvoir à la con qu'elles choppaient en donnant naissance à des mômes, j'en savais rien, la mienne de mère n'avait jamais eu ce regard, mais Carol, elle, elle avait toujours l'art de comprendre quand quelque chose me triturait les méninges. S'en était lassant à force ! Mais je m'y étais doucement habituer, et je devais admettre que d'une certaine façon, ça me rassurait, et que j'aimais ça. Bizarrement.

 **« J'sais pas. J'y connais rien à ces trucs de gonzesses, les sentiments, tout ça, je suis pas doué là dedans. Et ça me prend la tête. »**

 **« C'est jamais quelque chose de facile, tu sais. C'est encore pire maintenant. On s'attache à des gens alors qu'ils peuvent mourir à tout instant. »**

 **« Ça m'aide pas Carol ! »**

 **« Je sais mon poussin ! »** sourit-elle. **« Mais t'inquiète, un jour tu comprendra tout ça et je te garantie que quand ça aura fait tilt dans ta caboche, t'aimera ça. T'es paumé, c'est déjà un bon signe !»**

 **« Te fou pas d'ma gueule, merde ! »**

 **« Tu devrais vraiment aller prendre une douche et te changer ! Ça te fera du bien ! »** me conseilla Carol en me tapotant l'avant bras avec un sourire ironique pendu aux lèvres.

 **« Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec s'te foutu douche bordel ? »** grommelais-je.

J'avais quitter le pavillon avec une humeur de chien. Décidément, les femmes, j'y pigeais que dalle !

Carol et ses énigmes à la con avaient fini par me foutre en boule, et bien que je n'appréciais pas ça, je préférais me laisser aller à la mauvaise humeur plutôt que de continuer à me triturer le cerveau.

Laissant la prison derrière moi, j'étais parti en direction de la foret. Y avait que là que je pouvais penser à autre chose qu'à Baylee couverte de sang dans mes bras, ou étendue dans son lit d'hôpital. J'avais vraiment besoin de me retrouver seul avec moi-même et de prendre l'air. Au moins, dans la foret, y avait pas grand chose pour me casser les couilles... à part les rôdeurs.

Quand je rentrais à la prison, la nuit était presque tombée. Je m'étais défouler sur une dizaine de macchabées, et ça m'avait fait du bien.

Le gibier se faisait de plus en plus rare dans les alentours de l'enceinte et il fallait parcourir de plus en plus de kilomètre pour tomber sur une biche, ou même sur des lapins. Apparemment, il ne restait plus que les écureuils dans le coin, et quelques autres rongeurs qui se cachaient plutôt bien.

Je déposais mon maigre ravitaillement sur la table du pavillon et n'attendant rien en retour, je fonçais droit vers la salle de douche.

J'avais laisser l'eau couler plus longtemps que d'habitude. L'eau étant précieuse, nous avions mit en place des règles concernant les prises de douche, malgré tout, la vue du sang dégoulinant de mon corps et se mélangeant à l'eau chaude avait eu un effet hypnotique.

Le sang de Bee.

Les mains à plat sur les carrelages, je laissais l'eau tenter tant bien que mal de me libérer de toutes les épreuves de la journée, mais les images s'entrechoquaient dans ma tête.

Bee devant le miroir dans le magasin, le sourire aux lèvres. Bee accroupie sur le sol du pick-up, baignant dans son sang, inconsciente. Bee couchée sur le lit de l'infirmerie, ses râles de douleur résonnant dans mes oreilles.

Ces paroles, prononcées juste après qu'elle ai reprit connaissance sur le chemin du retour, alors que ses yeux bleus/verts suppliants étaient braquer dans les miens ;

 _M'abandonne pas Daryl !_

Et la réponse qui avait suivit, comme sortie de nul part, une promesse que peut-être, je ne saurais pas tenir

 _Plus jamais !_

Carol avait foutrement raison et je le savais, nous le savions tous. Des gens mourraient chaque jour, et c'était pire quand c'était des gens qui comptaient pour nous.

Baylee comptait pour moi. Elle avait comptée par le passé, et aujourd'hui, je ne savais plus trop quoi penser de tout ça. Le monde avait changer, nous avions changer, avait-elle dit quelques semaines plus tôt. C'était vrai.

Déjà à l'époque, je n'avais pas compris, ou plutôt, je n'avais pas voulu comprendre toute l'importance qu'elle avait dans ma vie.

Après sa rencontre, alors qu'elle s'était tenue en pyjama dans les escaliers de sa maison, armée de sa batte de base-ball, j'avais comme trouver un petit coin de paradis dans ma vie pourrie. Les quelques moments passer avec elle avaient été pour moi comme réapprendre à respirer.

C'était si simple d'être avec Baylee.

Elle en avait rien à foutre de mon passé, de mes activités, du connard que j'étais, affublé d'un frangin encore pire que moi. Quand j'étais avec elle, je pouvais être moi-même. Et jusqu'à ma rencontre avec Carol, Rick et les autres, ça avait été la seule à me faire cet effet.

Alors, pourquoi je m'étais enfui ? Pour la protéger ? Pour me protéger ?

Elle m'avait demander « pourquoi » et je n'avais pas su lui donner une réel réponse...

J'avais eu peur. Peur de l'embarquer dans une vie qui n'était pas digne d'elle. Parce que j'étais un connard. Parce que Merle était le pire des enfoirés. Parce que Brody était mon pote, et que Baylee était une fille bien. Trop bien pour moi ! Trop bien pour le peu que j'avais à offrir !

Malgré que Brody était mon ami, à l'époque, ses paroles avaient résonner en moi. Je ne lui en voulais pas. Baylee était sa sœur, c'était normal. Ce jour là, j'avais perdu un ami, et j'avais perdu Bee. Ça avait été la seule chose à faire. M'enfuir et la laisser derrière.

Voila ce que j'aurais du répondre...

Après cette foutu journée de merde, je devais admettre que Beth et Carol avaient eu raison, un bon décrassage et des fringues propres ça rendait les choses plus... acceptables.

 **« Salut Doc »** murmurais-je en entrant dans l'infirmerie.

Hershel me salua d'un hochement de tête alors qu'il s'affairait à prendre la tension de Baylee, toujours autant dans les vapes. Je choppais une chaise qui avait été remise contre un mur et m'installais au chevet de mon ... amie ?

 **« Ses signes vitaux sont corrects. J'ai changer ses pansements et pour l'instant tout va bien. Pas d'infection à l'horizon, espérons que ça continue dans ce sens. Les effets du sédatif devraient s'estomper bientôt, c'est bien que tu sois là. »**

Je ne répondis rien à sa tirade.

Hershel me sourit et s'éloigna, tandis que je me contentais d'observer le vieux doc faire ce qu'il avait à faire en espérant qu'il ai vu juste, et que tout se passerait bien.

J'avais fini par m'endormir sur ma chaise. Cette journée avait été épuisante, et même si il était rare que je me laisse sombrer, tout les événements de la matinée, les quelques kilomètres en foret de l'après-midi et la douche avaient eu raison de moi.

Un bruissement de draps me firent ouvrir les yeux. La pièce de l'infirmerie n'était éclairée que par la lumière que projetait la pièce d'à coté où Hershel était installé à une table à faire je-ne-sais-quoi.

Je me passais une main sur le visage et tentait tant bien que mal de me redresser sur cette foutu chaise. J'étais complètement dans le coaltar.

Les draps bruissèrent à nouveau, et Baylee gigota en sortant de légers sons plaintifs. J'approchais la chaise du lit et une fois à nouveau assis, je relevais les yeux et tombais dans un regard que je connaissais trop bien.

 **« Hey »** fut la seule parole qui sorti de ma bouche.

 **« Hey toi-même ! »** rétorqua Bee d'une voix rauque et somnolente.

 **« Comment tu te sens ? »**

 **« Comme si un bus m'était passer dessus ! »** répliqua-t-elle en voulant se redresser, ce qui la fit grimacer.

 **« Au moins t'es vivante ! »**

 **« Je te l'avais dis que je crèverais pas aujourd'hui ! »**

 **« Depuis quand ta des dons de médium ? »**

Baylee voulu rire, mais ce fut plus une plainte qu'autre chose.

 **« Et bien voici notre rescapée qui a reprit connaissance »** lança Hershel en s'approchant du lit, tout sourire.

Je laissais Hershel faire son boulot. Durant un bon quart d'heur il s'occupa de Baylee, changeant ses pansements alors qu'elle souffrait en silence, prenant sa tension, remplaçant les poches d'anti-douleur et d'anti-biotique liquide par des neuves.

 **« Bien ! Tu devrais dormir à présent. »** lança le Doc avec un sourire compatissant envers sa patiente une fois l'auscultation terminée.

 **« Merci Doc »** répliqua Baylee

Hershel hocha la tête et repartit s'installer dans la pièce d'à coté. Je restais là, assis sur ma chaise, silencieux.

 **« Tu devrais aller te coucher. Le sol à l'air plus confortable que cette chaise. »** murmura Baylee déjà prête à sombrer dans le sommeille.

 **« Ça ira, j'ai connu pire. »**

Le silence reprit sa place durant quelques instants. Je ne savais quoi dire, quoi faire.

Bien que mes cogitations m'avait amener à élucider un vieux mystère qui ne m'avait pas hanter depuis des années, la peur était toujours aussi présente. Je n'avais jamais été doué pour parler, et encore moins pour m'aventurer sur le terrain très boueux des explications, et autres excuses. Ça me paraissait même inutile de remettre tout ça sur le tapis...

 _T'es qu'une mauviette Dixon_ , pensais-je.

Je restais durant un moment à écouter la respiration calme et régulière de Baylee. Elle dormait à point fermer, le visage serein. Les médocs qui lui étaient administrer faisaient leur effet, rendant ses blessures moins douloureuse et lui permettant de dormir sans trop souffrir. J'aurais souhaiter pouvoir en faire autant, mais quitter cette pièce me paraissait impossible.

Après avoir déménager un vieux fauteuil poussiéreux pour l'installer près du lit de Bee, je m'y installais pour passer la nuit à veiller, et avant de sombrer dans un semi-sommeil, je me fis une promesse Plus jamais je ne fuirais. Plus jamais je n'abandonnerais.


End file.
